Keeping Faith
by Caleesci
Summary: COMPLETE: She was an enigma of hope, a light in the dark. He was a pillar of strength, a rock in the chaos of life. Two souls brought together in a place of uncertain futures. A story about never giving up hope.
1. Hope in a Costume

Dear All, this is my holiday story for Mis Sugar0o's holiday challenge on Dokuga. I hope you enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The soft jingling of bells filled the atmosphere as the holiday shoppers bustled to and from the shopping area with their Christmas lists. Kagome was among them, dressed in a most peculiar outfit. Red and white stockings traveled up her legs to disappear underneath a soft green dress that was trimmed with white. It flowed about her lower thighs over a soft white petticoat. The top of the dress was cinched tight against her body by a black belt and a red vest. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low pony. Her outfit was completed by a green and white hat and red elf shoes.

She raced around the throngs of people, giving cheery smiles and boughs of laughter at the holiday related comments thrown her way. As she approached the center of the shopping mall, she sighed at the massive line. Kagome had decided to get a second job at the shopping center during the holidays to help cover some rising bills she was faced with. She enjoyed her job, as it dealt with children, but she sincerely hoped the line was filled with happy, carefree children versus the bratty 'I am about to prove Santa isn't real' children. At least this year they got a Santa with a _real_ beard. There had been a disaster last year when the beard had come off.

"Kagome!" A soft shout of her name drew her attention, and she cast a look to her friend and coworker, Ayame. The red head was waving at her enthusiastically. Kagome tipped and twirled around the waiting children, winking as they pointed at "Santa's helper".

"Hi Ayame, quite the group we have today." Kagome said as she placed her belongings in her designated present box. As they did not have lockers, the girls had gotten creative over where they would place their things.

"This isn't all! Didn't you hear? We are going on a road trip today. We got voted as the most _realistic _Santa and the shopping center hired us out to the Romaji Pediatric Hospital for Oncology." Kagome felt the ghost of a smile spread across her lips. A moment of sadness clung to her, but her exuberant coworker did not notice.

"Ladies, the children are getting antsy!" A haughty voice snapped, and they turned to their punctuality obsessed boss. With a quick apology they shot to their spots. The belt for the line was lifted, and Kagome greeted the first child.

"You're not a real elf. My mommy just said they picked you to make the daddies want to bring their children." The young boy said with a slightly arrogant tone. His mother was at least attempting to look abashed as she stared at anyone other than Kagome. Kagome smiled cautiously. This was going to be a _LONG_ day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome collapsed across the chair in the food court, her face planted in her hands.

"He had been right! That little brat had been completely right!" She bemoaned, her tone muffled from behind her arms. Ayame snickered and bopped her on the head.

"Oh come on Kagome! You never wondered why all of us are pretty and thin? Moms are much more apt to bring their children, but dads? Nope, they need a bit of convincing. I am surprised you didn't notice that before. Besides, it's not such a big deal; you're getting all worked up over nothing."

Kagome's face shot up to Ayame, her eyes sparkling with annoyance. "You mean it doesn't bother you that we are hooker elves?" Ayame choked on her soda, sputtering at Kagome's choice of words.

"What the hell is a hooker elf?" She laughed. Kagome blushed and tilted her head to the side.

"We are! Hooking in the dads to spend twenty eight bucks for a photo with a man dressed as Santa!"

"Can't you just call us lures? I mean I get the fishing reference, but really… don't say hooker!" Kagome had to laugh with her friend, giving her a sheepish smile. Ok perhaps _hooker_ elves wasn't the best term, but that's what she felt like.

"Besides Kaggy, cheer up! We get to go to the hospital after our break. You know how happy they will be." Ayame's voice turned soft, and she had a pleasant smile on her face. Kagome nodded in agreement, knowing how much her friend loved children. Kagome felt a bit of unease swell within her. She was not exactly looking forward to this encounter, for she had wished to keep her second job a secret.

"Hey what's got you down?" Ayame interrupted, noticing the somewhat fallen expression on Kagome. The girl immediately brightened, and waved off the concerned look of the red head.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much holiday shopping I still have left to do!" Kagome covered. Ayame seemed to believe her as she sported a quick horrified look.

"Oh me too! I totally forgot! Ah I still need to get Kouga something!" Ayame continued on about what she was thinking on getting her crush in hopes that he would finally understand her.

"Hey Santa's Helpers!" The voice of their boss infiltrated their talk, and Ayame quickly jumped up, shooting him a sheepish look.

"We are coming! Don't get your panties in a twist." She mumbled the last part to Kagome as they quickly scoffed down the rest of their lunch before heading to the bus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bus drove for forty five minutes out of the city and into the grassy countryside. Kagome felt her unease deepen with each passing tree. She had not even arrived at the hospital and she could already feel the embarrassment swelling. She had been correct, today was going to be an _exceptionally _long day.

The building was tall and beautiful, an old historic fortress had been converted to this astounding hospital. Romaji Pediatric Hospital of Oncology was one of the leading pediatric hospitals across the world, believed to be on equal terms with even the renowned Children's Hospital of Boston in the United States. No expense had been spared when preparing this hospital for its future residents. Most of the patients lived within the walls of the beautiful fortress, their conditions too sporadic to be converted to at home care. A great majority of the patients were diagnosed with terminal illnesses that greatly impacted their life. The staff at Romaji were hand selected by the board to offer the best care and support to the patients and their families.

As they stepped through the doors of Romaji, they were greeted by kind smiles and warm welcomes. When their eyes fell to Kagome, their expressions grew curious, then slipped into a look of kind pity.

"Welcome back, Miss Higurashi." They said softly, their eyes taking in her obvious uniform. Her face flushed lightly, and she looked to her feet. Ayame cast her a curious look, but decided to save her friend from having to endure even more curious stares than she was already receiving.

"Excuse us, but which wing will we be heading to?" The nurse took her gaze off of Kagome and sent a smile to Ayame.

"You will be in the Western wing. It is where our residential children stay. I will send for…"

"It is this way. Thanks Mara." Kagome interrupted. The nurse named Mara only nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Higurashi." Kagome nodded briefly in her direction as she strode down the hallway, leaving the others to follow behind.

"Kagome…" Ayame began tentatively. Kagome sighed softly, her eyes going distant.

"I am pretty familiar with this hospital." She began, casting her look back at her coworkers. Hijoro, the elderly man that made a truly spectacular Santa placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Well, we are thankful for a knowledgeable guide then. Do you know much of this hospital, Kagome-san?" Hijoro was ever the polite older man, with kind eyes and an understanding mind. Kagome felt her heart warm at his kindness.

"I know a little. Romaji was founded by a member of the Taisho family sixty seven years ago. The fortress belonged to them. One of their children became sick, and due to a hospital misdiagnosis she died. So, to correct that mistake the family vowed to create a safe place that put their utmost care into medicine. They spent a ton of money on rebuilding their fortress into this hospital. From what I understand, a few of the Taisho's live on premises in the Southern wing of the fortress, but it isn't accessible to the general public so I think it's just a rumor."

As they walked down the corridor, they noticed that there were colorful paintings on the wall, all with varying levels of skill. Kagome paused at one, her fingers reaching out to trace it lightly. "The murals on the walls were painted by the residential children. The staff here wanted to make sure that there was none of that "hospital feel" where the children stay. They wanted to surround the children with beauty." Kagome moved forward, leaving behind the mural of a small red haired boy holding the hand of a black haired woman. Ayame noticed the way Kagome's fingers lingered on the painting of the small boy almost fondly. Kagome must know one of the children here, or perhaps she had _known_ one of them. She felt her stomach flutter.

They left the colorful hallway and found themselves in a room that practically _defined_ Christmas. A giant tree sparkled with lights and ornaments stood in the corner of the room, its presence warming the environment tremendously. Beneath the tree were small presents crudely wrapped with messy children's writing on them. Ornaments bearing pictures on the tree glistened like beacons. Ayame and the others noticed that there were two distinct types of ornaments; small round ones with the pictures in the center, or the body of an angel with the picture clasped in their hands. Ayame felt a lump form in her throat as she knew what each picture must mean. The angels were the ones that had lost their battle with their illness and had since moved on to the afterlife, where as the small globes must be the ones that were still patients. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a picture of a handsome little boy with red hair, and she felt a bit of relief to notice that it was not depicted in the angel ornament. She was not sure if that was the one that Kagome knew, but if it was she was glad to know he was still here.

"This is the main foyer. The children often gather here for story time, or different visitors. Sometimes they have puppet shows or musical shows to entertain them. Other times they cover the entire expanse of the floor with paper and let the children color all afternoon. Even the older children love to color."

"Kagome!" The squeal of her name had her spinning around to greet a sudden gaggle of children. Ayame felt her heart tighten as the children came to view. Some looked normal, with heads of flowing hair, while others had little to no hair upon their bodies. Many were being pushed in wheelchairs by healthier children or nurses. Some were even hooked up to IV stands, their faces sunken in. Despite their appearances, all of them wore beautiful, charming smiles.

"Hello little bunnies!" Kagome called out as she dipped to her knees. The children gathered around her, reaching out to play with her hat or her funny clothes.

"You help Santa?" A younger one asked, his eyes shooting behind Kagome to lock with the large man in red.

"Wow! It really _is_ Santa!" A little girl whispered, clutching her Rudolph stuffed animal tightly to her chest. Kagome laughed and stood, moving back towards Hijoro.

"Little bunnies, I want to introduce you to some really wonderful friends of mine. When I found out that Santa was in town, we absolutely had to make sure he came to visit his most avid believers!" She said with a grin. "So I asked and he graciously agreed to come meet all of you. Now he won't be able to grant all your wishes, but he will do his best to keep those beautiful smiles on your faces."

"Mom?" The soft exclamation drew the attention of everyone, even the nurses and doctors who had been looking on. A tiny boy, shorter than the other children of his age, stood in the entryway. In his hand, he held a small stuffed fox in his arms. His emerald green eyes seemed unsure and slightly confused.

"Shippou," Kagome said softly as she knelt on the ground. He looked from her, to Santa, then back to her. A slow grin spread over his face. Kagome opened her arms and the small boy raced into them. Kagome felt the prick of tears as she felt his tiny form. It had been only a day since she had seen him, but if felt like years.

"Hello Shippou. How do you feel today?" He pulled away enough to smile at her.

"Really good. Why are you with Santa? Is it true? Is he going to bring us toys this year?" His voice was so hopeful, Kagome felt shame burn within her. She had always been able to provide for Shippou, but due to the high costs of his treatment she had never really been able to give him a good Christmas gift.

"We will see, Shippou. You have to ask him." She said in a motherly tone. Ayame stepped forward, placing her hands on her knees.

"Hello kids, my name is Ayame and I am one of Santa's assistants. I bet you are all eager to talk to Santa." A loud chorus of "YES" sounded through the hall, bringing a few chuckles from the staff that had gathered to witness the display. "How about you all sit down and first, Santa can tell you guys all about the North Pole?" The children plopped to the floor, their eager eyes feasting on the man in red. Kagome sat amongst the children, a few of them cuddling up against her. Her son sat in her lap, his eyes wide as he listened to Hijoro talk about the beautiful North Pole and the magic he uses to travel the world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shortly after their questions had been answered, and explanations made on whether Rudolph really had a shiny nose, the children lined up to tell Santa their wishes. He laughed with a few, listening to why they wanted the toys they did, and lent his support to the ones who wished for things he could not give. Kagome laughed as Shippou hopped atop Santa's lap, his agility surprising for his size.

"And what can Santa bring you for Christmas Shippou?" Santa asked with a warm chuckle. Shippou beamed with glee, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I want a magic stuff! See, we saw a magician the other day and I bet I could be better!" Santa let loose a deep chuckle.

"Oh a magician eh? I bet you would be a wonderful magician; you have the perfect trickster personality for it." Shippou nodded before leaning in a little closer to whisper into Santa's ear.

"Besides, if I was a magician, then maybe I can make money so my mom doesn't have to work so hard." Hijoro stayed silent for a moment, his eyes spotting said mother who was kneeling with the kids, listening to their exaggerated stories of time they had _caught_ Santa. He felt a small wave of pity. He had always just assumed Kagome was another woman working her way through being a single mother. She had mentioned having a son a few times, but never a husband or significant other. She had most certainly never mentioned that her son was _here_ of all places.

"Well Shippou, perhaps that can be arranged, but you have to be extra good!" He said to the red-haired, green-eyed boy. Shippou grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He leapt off of Santa's lap and raced to his mother. She laughed warmly and urged him to go play with the other children. She stood and made her way towards Hijoro.

"What did he ask for?" She asked softly. Hijoro gave a soft snort.

"You have a trickster on your hands. He wants things for Magicians, it was all he asked for." Kagome felt her cheeks tinge. It sounded expensive. Hijoro carefully left out the part about him wanting to be a magician so he could make money to help her.

"Well, it would seem all the children have made their wishes." Ayame said as she came to stand with them. "We should probably head out now. You going to stay here Kaggy?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to come here after my shift anyways." Hijoro clapped the two women on the shoulder before moving towards their boss who was scowling at them.

"We better head out before boss man gets in a tizzy." He said as he walked away. Ayame lingered, her gaze on Kagome.

"Kaggy…" She began, but Kagome quickly interrupted.

"Telling people about Shippou's illness defines him in other people's mind as something to be pitied. I do not want that. I do not look at Shippou as an ill child; I look at him as a wonderful child. That is why I did not say anything. I am sorry."

"I understand." Ayame said softly. "I will see you tomorrow?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded.

"I will be in at four. I am coming straight from work so I may be a little late. I don't think anyone would believe I was Santa's Helper if I showed up in my waitressing uniform." Kagome smirked and Ayame giggled.

"Alright girl, see you then. For what it's worth, I have never seen such a happy kid, Kagome." Kagome smiled, feeling a bit of tension leave her shoulders. That was true, despite Shippou's struggles he was still a wonderfully happy child. Even when his illness left him bedridden, he always wore a smile.

"Mom!" Shippou called out from one of the corridors. He was waving her over urgently.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Did Santa already leave?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, he is a busy man you know. Christmas is only a two weeks away." Shippou's face fell and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh." He mumbled dejectedly. Kagome frowned.

"What is it? Did you forget to tell him something?" He looked at the floor as he shuffled his feet.

"He forgot someone. I was supposed to take him to her, but I forgot. Now she won't get to tell him what she wants." Her heart blossomed at the tiny tear that gathered in his eyes. He was such a loving boy.

"Well Shippou, how about I talk to her? I am very close with Santa you know. I can just let him know." His eyes widened and he latched onto her hand almost instantly.

"Come this way! She is new, Mickey brought her in this morning." Mickey was Shippou's favorite nurse. She always wore something with Mickey Mouse and had brightly colored nail polish on, always different on each finger. He took her down the hall, and Kagome noticed that they were in the quiet wing. Shippou had been here many times. The quiet wing was where the really sick children went. Though many would only stay here for short whiles until they rebounded, this was also the hall where the children who would _not_ rebound stayed. Out of all the corridors, it was the most brilliantly painted and filled with happy things, yet even that could not combat the thick tension of sadness that lingered. Kagome swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

Shippou led her to one of the rooms. He looked up expectantly at the nurse who was sitting behind the desk. She gave him a brief nod, and he grinned and opened the door. The room inside was bright and beautiful. It was filled with beautiful flower arrangements and smelled of spring. In the center of the room was a wide bed. In the center was a small girl. Kagome felt her heart weep at the sight. She was as small as Shippou, her breathing slightly labored. Atop her head was a small hat with flowers, and Kagome knew that if she were to take it off there would be no hair underneath.

"Are you awake?" Shippou whispered softly. The little girl turned her head, her beautiful brown eyes instantly brightening.

"Shippou!" She said cheerfully. Her gaze wandered to Kagome.

"I am sorry, but I forgot to grab Santa for you." He said softly, "But this is my mom and she _knows_ Santa!" The little girl giggled softly.

"Oh Shippou don't be sad!"

"Hello, my name is Kagome, and I am Shippou's mom." The little girl sat up, with great difficulty that it nearly broke her heart. Shippou hopped up and helped her gently. Kagome fought back the tears. He placed an extra pillow behind her back, and the little girl blushed at him.

"Rin's name is Rin." The little girl said shyly. Kagome moved so that she was sitting on the bed.

"It is very nice to meet you Rin. How are you feeling today?" Rin pursed her lips for a moment.

"Rin feels fuzzy." She said softly. She gingerly reached up and touched her hat as if to make sure it was still there. Rin then glanced at Kagome, her eyes lingering on the long flowing hair that could be seen from her ponytail. Kagome felt a moment of guilt. It was hard to come in here and have the children eye your hair with such longing.

"That is a beautiful hat you have Rin." Kagome said, and Rin blushed.

"Rin's daddy gave it to Rin." She whispered with a smile, showing off the gap in her teeth where a tooth must have fallen out. It was an entirely endearing smile.

"That was very nice of him. He has good taste. Shippou, honey, why don't you go look for Mickey and see if she will give you a lollipop." He gave her a sullen look.

"But Mom, I wanted to stay here." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and fixed him with one of her famous parental glares.

"Now Shippou, you got privacy when you made your wish. Now it's Rin's turn." She scolded lightly. Shippou nodded before turning towards the door.

"Don't worry Rin, my mommy is the best and you will like her. She will make sure Santa gives you whatever you want!" Shippou declared before he headed out of the door. She heard a faint "Mickey" off in the distance and could not help but smile. Her son had an addiction to lollipops.

"Are you really friends with Santa?" Rin asked hopefully, eying Kagome's clothes. Kagome grinned before standing and twirling.

"Can't you tell? I am Santa's helper!" She said, giving her a quick V for victory sign with her fingers. Rin giggled.

"Well, Rin was wondering if maybe you could take Rin to sit by the window. Rin likes to look at the flowers." The little girl asked shyly, her face burning a slight pink. Kagome stood and carefully folded back the blankets. She noticed the little girls frame was thin, yet still relatively healthy. That was a good sign. She picked her up gently, smiling as Rin wrapped her arms around her neck. She moved to the window where there was a wide rocking chair. Sitting in it comfortably, Kagome situated the little girl in her lap. Slowly, she began to rock back and forth. Kagome smiled at the feeling, and she caught a glimpse of what life would be like if she had a daughter. Not that she didn't love Shippou more than anything else in the world, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want a daughter too.

"Now Rin, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas." Kagome said in a soft tone. Rin looked up at her with her wide eyes.

"Are you sure you know Santa?" Kagome laughed.

"Of course I do." Rin smiled and relaxed.

"Rin doesn't want anything for Rin." She declared after a moment of silence. Kagome let her gaze slip to the little girl, who was looking into her lap. "Rin has all Rin needs. What Rin really wants… is something for daddy." Neither one heard the door open.

"For your daddy?" Kagome asked her. Rin nodded.

"Rin wants daddy to find another Rin." The girl seemed torn over her own statement, and Kagome could feel the pain such a phrase would cause beginning to well within her.

"Rin, why would you say something like that?" She said softly.

"Because Rin is sick. Rin knows that someday she will go to the place where angels live, and daddy will be alone again." Kagome closed her eyes, attempting to hide the tears gathering. Did Shippou think like this too?

"Rin, your daddy will never want to replace you. Your daddy loves you very much, and when you love someone so much, nothing in the world can take their place. If you go to live with the angels, having a friend will not make your Daddy miss you any less."

"How come?" Kagome shifted the little girl so she was looking down into her gaze.

"Because, Rin, there is no love like that of a parent to their child. It is a love that cannot be taken away, or replaced. You are very, very special Rin, and there will never be another Rin like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am a mommy. Mommies and daddies love their children with all of their hearts and souls. Your daddy loves you like I love Shippou. Even though Shippou is sick, just like you, I still love him with everything I have."

"Does Daddy love me like that?"

"I do." The masculine voice made the two jump in surprise. Kagome looked back, her eyes meeting the most vibrant shade of gold. Her lips parted slightly. He was breathtaking. His tall form was dressed in a cut and tailored suit and contrasted greatly with his light skin. He wore thin metal glasses that only accentuated his handsome face. His silvery white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she briefly wondered how long it was.

"Daddy!" Rin called out. The man stood there for a moment, his gaze staring at Kagome, then Rin. It was somewhat unusual how alike the two women looked. He moved forward and knelt beside where Kagome and Rin sat so that he was eye level with his daughter.

"Rin." He said quietly. Kagome noticed that his countenance was reserved and somewhat cold, yet his gaze was warm and kind as he looked upon his daughter. She felt the ghost of a smile light her lips.

"Why don't you go visit with your daddy Rin, and I will talk to you about what you want to tell Santa another time?" Kagome said. Rin nodded excitedly as she reached for her father. His arms came around her, briefly bushing against Kagome. A spark of tingles erupted over her flesh. A light blush stained her cheeks as she stood. She quickly slipped out of the room. She shut the door behind her, letting out the breath she had not been aware she had been holding. A very soft giggle from the nurse caught her attention.

"Handsome isn't he?" The nurse whispered quietly. Kagome smiled and fanned herself in an exaggerative manner.

"That goes way beyond handsome." She clarified.

"Here are your things. One of your friends left them with Mara. Thought you might want to change into something a little more comfortable." The nurse said. Kagome blushed brilliantly and nodded.

"Thanks." She said quickly as she practically dove into the woman's bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When she exited in a fresh pair of yoga pants and a white T-Shirt with small, painted handprints on it, she looked much more relaxed. Her hair hung loosely around her back, curling at the tips.

"Mom!" Shippou called out as he rounded the corner. She took in the wheel chair and felt a bolt of worry. Mickey was pushing him and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He got a little tired from all his excitement. He just needs to quit being such a ball of energy!" She scolded. Mickey was a large woman, with short cropped hair and an eyebrow ring. She was a unique woman, and the children loved her for it. Still, Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she knelt down to inspect Shippou. A soft sound pulled her attention away, and she looked up to find those piercing amber eyes once more.

"Excuse me, may I have a word?" Kagome felt unease creep within her. Would he be upset at her discussion with his daughter?

"Um, sure. Shippou, why don't you let Mickey take you to your room. I bet dinner is almost ready and I can stay tonight. I will meet you back there in say…. Ten minutes?" She pulled out her watch, and he did his.

"Promise! You have to sync it!" He said sternly. She giggled.

"Yup, mine says 5:47pm. Let's start the timer at 5:50pm" She tapped him fondly on the nose.

"Ok, mine says 5:47pm too. So that means you need 13 minutes mom." His tone was very matter-of-factly. Kagome laughed and kissed his forehead.

"So smart." She said. "See you in 13 minutes." Shippou turned back to Mickey, giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright little man, lets goooo!" Mickey tilted the chair back, earning a laugh from the child, and made racing noises as she _drove_ him back to his room.

Kagome straightened and turned her gaze to Rin's Father. He motioned for an empty room. Her unease grew to nervousness.

"You are no longer an Elf." He said, as if to break the tension. Kagome gave a soft snort.

"My shift is over. I work part time at the Shopping Center at the Christmas Corner." The man nodded. There was an awkward silence. Standing straight, Kagome held out her hand.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Shippou's mom and of course Santa's esteemed helper." The man eyed her hand for a moment, before taking it in his own.

"Taisho Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Taisho? Like the Taisho's that own half the world?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at her clearly over exaggeration of his family's wealth. Her gaze softened. "She is a wonderful girl." A brief look of pain flashed over his features, and she was sure if she had been anyone else she would not have noticed. Yet Kagome had always been incredibly perceptive to other people's emotions.

"The best. The conversation that I… interrupted," He began.

"I am sorry if it offended you." She blurted, her cheeks burning as his stare seemed to penetrate her.

"It is due to my own hindrance that she feels as such. I do believe your words assisted her." Kagome tilted her head to the side. He was having a great amount of difficulty speaking to her. He seemed so cold and aloof, she was sure he probably was not used to speaking of such with others.

"I do not think so." She whispered somewhat comfortingly. "Her feelings are only natural I suppose. I bet even Shippou feels that way. It is natural for her to want to soothe your hurt, just as it is for us to want to soothe theirs."

"I have never seen Rin take to anyone besides myself." He said suddenly, making Kagome squirm in the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Maybe it was the costume? Kids tend to be trusting if it involves Santa."

"It is not the opinion of the Staff here. I have heard many times of the children's most fervent visitor."

"I feel kind of put on the spot. I am not really sure what or where this conversation is headed." Kagome said finally, her fidgeting catching his attention.

"Forgive me, I understand I may have come off as slightly odd. Mrs. Higurashi…"

"Ms." She corrected absently. He faltered for a moment, but nodded.

"Ms. Higurashi. My daughter is very ill, of that I am sure you are aware. I am not able to be with her as much as I would like, and I fear that she suffers because of it. I wished to express my," He paused, his fists clenching and releasing in his discomfort. "I wished to express my gratitude for the things you said to her. I do not believe I could have worded the response as well as you did." Kagome felt a small smile spread across her lips.

"Mr. Taisho," She began as she stepped closer. "From one parent to another, you are doing a wonderful job. Rin is a sweet girl, I can tell. You don't give yourself enough credit. It's hard for people like us, who have to sit and wonder each day if their child is going to make it. It is all we can do to be strong for them, to give them all the years of happiness crammed into a smaller time slot than it should be. Rin only accepted my words because she already knew they were true. I may have vocalized it, but you taught her." She placed her hand upon his arm and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Besides, my son has quite the attachment to your daughter. I don't think you have to worry about her being lonely." He gazed at her, and their eyes met. Sesshomaru wondered briefly about the enigma of the woman before him. She was so young; it was hard to believe she was a mother at all. It was the first time since Rin's diagnosis that he met someone that truly understood the whirlwind of emotion that he hid. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that this woman was going to change everything, and he was not sure if that was a bad thing.

"Will you join Shippou and myself for dinner?"

"Rin is not fit to go to the cafeteria." He said, but he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder.

"You are new here. Dinner goes _where_ you are. Why don't you ask Rin if she would like to come visit us in Shippou's room."

"I do not believe that is necessary. She spoke quite feverantly of him. I believe her answer would be a yes."

"Great! Come." She opened the door and motioned for him to exit.

"Hey Mickey, can I grab the Clydesdale for Rin?" Kagome said as she propped herself on the desk.

"Think you can handle it little lady?" Mickey teased. Kagome grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Mickey laughed and disappeared around the bend only to return a few moments later with a large cot. The cot was a hospital bed propped up and made to resemble a large horse.

"Thanks Mickey! Rin and Mr. Taisho are going to be taking dinner in Shippou's room with us tonight." She called to the nurse as she wheeled the bed away. Sesshomaru followed, feeling slightly out of place. This little slip of a woman was quite unusual. And the raised brow look the nurse Mickey was giving him was most peculiar.

"Perfect huh?" The second nurse, Laura, said as she stared after the two parents.

"Totally." Mickey agreed, grinning at the curious look Mr. Taisho was shooting them. "Totally perfect."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci  
><em>


	2. The Cherry Theif

Dear All,

Here is Chapter Two of **Keeping Faith**, _The Cherry Theif._

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome pushed the door open slowly, smiling as Rin's head popped into view. The little girl gave her a gap toothed smile.

"Miss Kagome! Daddy!"

"Hello Rin. Ms. Higurashi has invited us to eat with her and Shippou." The little girl's smile brightened. She made to move when a small fit of coughs overtook her. Sesshomaru moved quickly, lifting her up into a loose hold and leaned her down. The new angle opened her airways and her coughing fit quickly diminished. Kagome bit her lip, looking away. Coughing was never a good sign, that she learned early on.

"Are you alright Rin?" There was a tightness to Sesshomaru's tone.

"Yes Daddy. Rin is alright." She said, her voice slightly raspy. She smiled at Kagome. "Can we go see Shippou now? Rin promises Rin is ok." Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded tersely. He was worried, that much was obvious.

"Sure thing Rin. Get all cozy inside the Clydesdale and we will gallop on out of here." Kagome said with a wink. Sesshomaru placed the grinning girl on the bed, and she instantly grabbed the reigns that were attached to the horse's mouth.

"Giddy-up!" She called. Kagome laughed and steered the bed out of the room and down the corridor towards Shippou's room. As they opened the door, Sesshomaru was greeted to a very boyish room. The room was covered in glow in the dark stars and space ships. Paintings and pictures decorated the walls, and he saw quite a few of them incorporated a black haired woman and a red haired boy. He came to the conclusion that Shippou must have been here for a very long time.

"Mom! Hi Rin! Are you staying for dinner?" He asked as they came in. When Sesshomaru stepped through the door, Shippou grew silent and moved so that he was burrowed behind Kagome's leg.

"Shippou, this is Mr. Taisho. This is Rin's father." Kagome said. "This is my son Shippou. He is a little nervous around strange men." Kagome moved aside and ruffled his hair. He looked somewhat nervously to his mother, then to the new man.

"Hello Shippou." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin's daddy isn't scary Shippou!" Rin said as she peeked over the head of the fake horse. Shippou saw her and brightened.

"Nope! How did you like the Clydesdale? I used to ride that too, but now I am a big boy and Mickey takes me on the race car." His chest puffed out, as if to prove that he was indeed a big boy. Rin giggled.

"Alright you two, I am not ready for flirting for another couple of years." Kagome teased. Sesshomaru tensed. Would there really be another few years. As if sensing his thoughts, he felt her hand on his. His gaze snapped to hers and she gently shook her head, as if to tell him not to think such things.

The group of four sat in Shippou's room, which was just large enough for a small circular table. The seats were nowhere near comfortable, especially since Sesshomaru was a towering six foot six. The conversation was mostly had between Kagome and the children, with a few comments from the stoic man. Instead, he spent his time observing the trio. Rin had only recently been diagnosed with Leukemia, and the entire situation was completely out of his element. The past few months had been trying and hectic, when finally her condition worsened to the point that she needed to be brought here. Now, as he sat with the two children and a woman in his very same situation, the gravity of his situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Would Rin spend the rest of her life in this hospital? If so, how long would that be? True, Leukemia, especially the type in children had a high curability rate. It also had a 23% fatality rate. As a parent, that number was just too high to sit well with him, especially since his little Rin was not responding well to the treatment. The radiation had taken off all the hair on her body in only a matter of months. What more could her body handle?

Even now, as he stared at the smiling face of his daughter and listened to her bell like laughter, he found himself wondering what the future would bring. He gazed at the cheerful woman that had spoken so tenderly to Rin. Her face, though filled with laughter at the moment, was lined with fear, worry, and desperation. She thought she hid it well, but to his observant gaze it was as if she painted it upon her body. The way her eyes lingered on Shippou, or the way she bit her lower lip whenever he coughed or lost focus, the way her body would stiffen when he would suddenly suffer from a dizzy spell. Even her laugh seemed melancholy.

"Excuse me, Kagome?" A soft voice came from the doorway, and the four occupants turned. Laura gave them a soft smile. "It is nearing 8:00pm. It will be lights out soon." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh! Is it so late already? Certainly Laura thank you." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Lights out around here is 8:30pm. You might want to get Rin back to her room."

"Mom can't Rin stay for a story?" Kagome shot a look to Sesshomaru who nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Very well." Kagome sat up and leaned against the headboard on Shippou's bed. He climbed under the covers and scooted close. Rin stood, and Sesshomaru quickly picked her up and placed her on the other side of Kagome so she could see the pictures in the book. Slowly, with all the love of a wonderful mother, Kagome began to read.

Her words flowed elegantly through time, her voice lulling them to better places in their dreams. Rin's eyes drooped first, her head coming to rest against Kagome's arm. Shippou was soon to follow, the melodic sway of his mother's tone easing him off into the wistful path of sleep. After a few moments, when the soft breathing had slowed, she looked up to find Sesshomaru's intense amber eyes upon her.

Watching her read to the children stirred something within him that he had not expected. Rin's mother had dropped the infant off upon his doorstep when she was less than two weeks old. He had never even known she had been pregnant. Rin had never had a motherly figure, and he had never thought to give her one. But seeing this strange woman curled around the two beautiful children, he suddenly felt as though Rin had been missing out. True, he read her stories and often times laid with her until she fell asleep, but there was something beautiful about the way a woman did it.

"Its 8:15pm." Kagome whispered as she peered at her watch. She gave him a soft smile. "Little help?" Sesshomaru shook his thoughts aside and scooped up Rin's tiny form.

"I will put the cart away. You can just carry her to her room." He nodded his thanks.

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi for dinner." He said somewhat uncomfortably. She smiled once again. She did that a lot, he realized. She always seemed to be smiling despite the sadness that encased her.

"Please, I would prefer if you would call me Kagome." She said warmly. "For I bet we shall be seeing quite a bit of each other." He inclined his head to her, before moving out of the door and back to Rin's rooms. Kagome went over and tucked Shippou in before placing a kiss upon his brow.

"See you tomorrow night, little fox." She whispered softly before she too left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru closed the door softly behind him, nodding to the nurse Kagome had called Mickey. He could see Kagome on the other side of the lobby speaking with another nurse. Kagome was blushing slightly and looked heavily embarrassed. Even from a distance, he could make out the slightly tearful look in her eyes. As he walked closer, he heard the snippets of their conversation.

"Kagome, I understand that you wish to keep on schedule, but taking a second job is not necessary. Dr. Kiyata has already approved to waive your payments…"

"Please Laura, it is not that I do not appreciate the kindness you are showing me, it is just that this is all I can do. I can't heal him, or make him better but I can pay for his treatment. I do not care if I have to work three jobs to pay for it, I will. Here is the money from last month. I should have the next payment by Christmas." The nurse pursed her lips, yet took her money.

"Stubborn woman." He heard Mickey mutter. He turned to see her staring after Kagome with an ill concealed look of sadness. "Breaks her back. Such a hard life for one so young." Sesshomaru bid her a goodnight to the nurses and made his way outside. He was hit with a wall of rain the moment he stepped outside the doors and quickly jumped back to pull out his umbrella. He despised getting wet. His suits got impossibly bothersome when wet. He jogged quickly to his car and climbed inside. It was quite a nasty night. Through the downpour of the rain, he made out the small feminine figure of Kagome standing with a newspaper over her head. He drove up beside her and rolled down the window.

"Why are you standing in the rain woman?" He did not mean for his tone to come out so annoyed, but it had. This woman was just confusing. She gave him an amused look.

"If you don't stand outside, the taxi driver won't stop, even if you called for them." She clarified over the rain.

"Get in the car." He said with a sigh.

"What?" He could not help but notice how adorable she looked when she was confused.

"I said get in the car. I will take you home."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't live near here. It's alright, the cab should be here soon." She said sheepishly, her face burning a light crimson.

"Get in the car." He repeated, his voice taking on a somewhat fatherly tone. She had the oddest urge to eep as she quickly scooted into the car. She gave him a slight glower.

"Fine fine fine, geesh you can be so pushy." He rolled his eyes at her light teasing. She was completely drenched.

"You should take that off." He said as he leaned back. Kagome shot him a mildly horrified, utterly confused look until she realized he was reaching for a dry shirt. Her cheeks flamed even brighter.

"Oh yes… of course." She stuttered out as she removed her thoroughly drenched coat. He handed her a soft sweatshirt, and she eagerly pulled it over her head. She could not help but bask as the spicy masculine scent washed over her.

"Mmm smells good." She said, flushing when she realized she had muttered it out loud. A deep chuckle greeted her ears.

"I am glad you approve." The car began to move and the two lapsed into a somewhat strained silence. Kagome fidgeted in her seat, feeling as though she should say something.

"How long ago was he diagnosed?" His voice was strangely warm. Kagome bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Four years ago. It was a week after his fourth birthday when his symptoms really began to show. I had never noticed, but they said it was in his system for at least a few months. It was… hard to hear that." Sesshomaru said nothing, but he could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Rin was diagnosed six months ago." Kagome looked at him sadly. That would explain why she was so ill. When Shippou had first been diagnosed with A.L.L., he had been incredibly ill. The doctors had painted a very grim picture for her then. (A/N: A.L.L. stands for Acute lymphocytic Leukemia)

"The beginning is always the hardest. Shippou was so sick he used to just cry for hours." Her voice got slightly hoarse. "It gets easier." He did not know, but to him it sounded as if she were convincing herself.

"Shippou seems much healthier." It was true. The boy had a full head of hair and a warm energetic personality. Kagome smiled.

"He is doing so well. It has been such a long, hard fight with him. He is more resistant to the treatment, and the newest batch of treatment has greatly improved his chances." Sesshomaru briefly wondered if he was getting a glimpse of himself in the future. What she was describing was a lot like what he was going through now with Rin.

"Is it in remission?"

"No, merely quiet. I pray for the day when I get to take him home." Her voice choked up on the words and she turned her head to look out the window. They lapsed into silence once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rain began to pick up speed as they drew closer to the city, and Sesshomaru cursed as drivers sped past him, sending giant waves of water at his windshield.

"If you're not in a hurry there is a really nice bar here. Come on, I think we could both use it." Kagome pointed to a small cozy looking establishment off to the right. Despite his mind demanding he say no, he felt himself turning into the small parking lot. Kagome pulled the sweatshirt tight around her as she raced to the door, Sesshomaru right on her heels. He looked down at her as she opened the door, noticing the way his sweatshirt fell to her knees. That, coupled with her wet hair plastered to her face, he could not deny that she was quite adorable.

"I bet a high priced individual like you has never been to a place like this." She mused as she hopped onto an old barstool.

"It is not on my usual frequent list, no." She grinned at him, spinning in her seat. He was suddenly reminded of a child.

"Hey Bert! Two pints of the special!" She called out to the middle aged bartender. The older man grinned at his new customer.

"Long day? You got it!" He heard faint calls of her name and she waved to a few of the patrons in the room.

"I take it you frequent this place?" He asked curiously.

"Yup. Been coming here for four years." She nodded to the wall where a large mass of pictures and cards could be seen. The pictures, from what he could tell, were of Shippou in varying stages of youth. There were a multitude of cards with well wishes for the young boy. Photos of Kagome could also be seen, and he noticed how incredibly young she appeared in them, especially the ones of Shippou as a babe. She seemed to notice his speculative look.

"Go ahead and ask." She said, her tone still friendly.

"Ask?" He questioned. She gave him a dubious look.

"How old I am. I know you want to. I look to young to be a mom right? I am not offended, I get it a lot. I look younger than I am, though not by much. I just turned twenty five a few days ago. And yes, I have an 8 year old son." She seemed unfazed by her admission to being a teenage mother.

"Where is the boy's father?" Sesshomaru found himself asking, not realizing the personal nature of the question.

"Jail." She said with a shrug. His eyes must have widened because she laughed lightly.

"It's not what you think."

"What he is innocent of his wrong doing?" Sesshomaru teased, surprising the girl and even himself. She laughed at that.

"No, he is definitely guilty. He and I, we weren't anything. He took his status as the school's class president and heartthrob too seriously and forced himself on a lot of the girls there. I am not the only one he knocked up, I am just the only one that kept the child." The ease at which she spoke left him slightly astounded. He always thought rape was a sore subject for women.

"I… forgive my.." He began uncomfortably, however a soft hand to his arm interrupted.

"Please don't. It was not an ideal situation, but I would never change it. I have Shippou." He felt his respect for the odd woman grow. Here was a woman who had not shirked the responsibility of parenthood, even though she had not even had a choice on whether or not she wanted to risk it. It brought out somewhat bitter memories for him.

"You are an enigma, Kagome." She seemed to bristle at that.

"Why? Because I embraced a child that was a result of a heinous crime? Shippou is mine, not his. I carried him, I created him, I birthed him, I loved…"

"Please," He held his hands up in a slight sign of apology. "You misunderstand my words. You are a different type of mother than I am used to." He clarified. Her spark of indignation faded and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Different type of mother?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Though Rin's mother was a companion of mine, she was never a staple part of my life. In fact, I hardly noticed when she disappeared for seven months. One day I was leaving for work when I found Rin in a basket on my doorstep. I saw her peeling away as I picked her up. She left a note telling me that Rin was mine and that I could give her a better life. I have never seen or heard from her again." His cool eyes met Kagome's, and he noticed her mouth was doing something akin to a fish. Opening then closing, as if unsure of what to say. Her eyes softened, and she bent her head.

"That is just awful." She whispered, almost brokenly.

"Here you go! Two specials requested by the lady!" The bartender said as he plopped two bowls of ice cream down in front of them.

"Thanks Bert! We seriously needed this!"

"Ice cream?" Sesshomaru asked dubiously.

"Yup. Hey Bert this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, this is the greatest bartender _in_ Japan, Bert!" she looked at Bert. "His little girl just came to Romaji. Sweetest little thing. I think Shippou's got a thing for her." She winked playfully at Sesshomaru. "So we might be in-laws or sorts in the future!" Sesshomaru snorted, yet he felt the wisp of a smile ghost his features.

"Aww ain't that the Berts bees." Bert laughed. "Be prepared you two! Young love is addicting. Which is good, because I never met a woman that needed it more." Kagome burned crimson and threw the cherry on her ice cream at him.

"Quiet you! Now bring me another cherry!" The bartender hopped away, laughing. He grabbed the jar of maraschino cherries and deposited it in front of the fuming beauty, offering her a charming smile.

"Easy there kitten I was just poking fun. Go back to your date." He turned his back and left her sputtering behind him. She was interrupted by a deep, resonating chuckle. Her eyes snapped back to Sesshomaru. His face, for the first time since she met him, had a slight semblance of relaxation on its surface.

"You do know how to laugh." She mused softly. His eyes glanced to her.

"I believe everyone does." The sarcasm was back.

"Well _duh_ but I was thinking maybe you forgot."

"I suppose I had." He quiet admission spoke loudly.

"I know she's really sick now, Sesshomaru, but things look up once they find the right balance of meds. A.L.L. has such a high cure rate in children, higher than most. But I understand how you feel. That 23% haunts your thoughts and dreams."

"Indeed."

"It's especially nerve wracking when they start mentioning transfusions and the likes, especially bone marrow. Those words are like an aluminum bat to the gut."

"Has Shippou…"

"No, thankfully. We thought for a while he might. I was terrified. The percentages drop so much when they hit that point, I didn't know what to do with myself. Thankfully, he pulled through." She spooned the cherries out of the jar, leaning back as she began popping them into her mouth.

"I have not had that discussion with the doctors." Sesshomaru said, feeling somewhat glad.

"Be thankful. That's a very good sign." She smiled. She turned back to her cherries and nearly grinned as a large one was pulled out onto her spoon. Before she could pop it into her mouth, a pale hand reached over and plucked away. She watched in horror as the smug man popped it into his mouth with a playful grin. She glared.

"You're a demon!" The somber mood instantly melted, and Sesshomaru found himself laughing once again as she playfully hit his arm. There was something about this woman that eased the months worth of tension that had built up since Rin's diagnosis.

They sat for what felt like hours, talking of everything ranging from their likes and dislikes, to their children, and even a little about past relationships. It was a pleasant evening. When the bartender announced that it was after midnight, Kagome had leapt off her stool and grabbed her purse to pay. Sesshomaru made quick work of that as he tossed down the money, nodding in thanks to Bert. Kagome protested but was immediately silenced when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand tightly in his and pulled her along. She could hear Bert chuckling as she left the bar. Even when they were outside, Sesshomaru did not release her hand and Kagome felt her cheeks burn brightly. She was thankful it was dark. He opened the door to his car and she quickly darted inside. As he walked to his side, he frowned. He was not really sure why he grabbed her hand, but when he did he had been reluctant to let it go. It was an odd feeling, one that made him feel slightly childish. Those thoughts flew out the window when he sat within his car and noticed the fine blush on her cheeks. Inwardly, he felt a voice call out in victory, though just what it was victorious of he did not know.

"So your place?" He asked expectantly. Her eyes widened, and her adorable lips parted in shock. Sesshomaru felt his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smirk. "Where do you live? So I can take you there?" He clarified. He was pretty sure the resulting blush could rival Rudolph's nose. She mumbled her address and slunk down into the seat, embarrassment rolling off of her in waves.

They drove in silence down the main roads. The passing lights seemed soothing and relaxing. He turned a brief glance to his passenger. She was asleep. Her head was resting against her hand that was propped up on his center console. Her dark ebony hair spilled about her form, framing her body with its silken locks. Her long lashes brushed against the skin under her eyes, which Sesshomaru noticed was dark and sunken in. She must have been completely exhausted. He slowed his driving so that the bumps and turns would not disturb her. Inwardly, he scoffed at himself, for he had never been one to care for the comfort of others, besides Rin of course. This woman was turning him into a sympathetic fool. That notion should have bothered him, but for some odd reason it did not. Deciding not to focus on it now, he turned his thoughts to the road.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been four days since he had seen her last, and it annoyed him. He knew she had been at the hospital, but it would seem fated that he would narrowly miss her. If it wasn't for the fact that she left Rin with well wishes and words to give him, he would have thought she was avoiding him. He heard the nurses mentioning her quite often, of how she would come in seemingly on autopilot. They mentioned the dark circles under her eyes and the somewhat thinness of her frame. He frowned at the thought. He did not like thinking that she was ill or distressed. If she was, then Rin and Shippou would surely pick up on it, and they did not need to have her stressing them out. At least, that was the reason he told himself as to why he was annoyed. He was pulled from his thoughts when the very being filling them came in to view. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, leaving little tendrils to fall about her pretty face. She wore a somewhat short pale yellow wrap dress with a white apron. The top of the dress had white lapels, one of which containing a name tag. She looked exhausted.

"Hey Mickey."

"Don't tell me you took the extra shift Kaggy." Mickey scolded. Kagome blushed a little, before pinning the nurse with a glare.

"Of course I did! Christmas is right around the corner and this year, I am _determined_ to get Shippou the gifts he actually _wants_." Mickey sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"You're going to get sick." She said in a factual tone. Kagome shrugged her off.

"I feel fine, just a little sleepy. Maybe I can coerce Shippou into taking a nap with me today." The hopefulness in her tone made Mickey snort.

"Fat chance. He is a bundle of energy today." Kagome, despite her sadness at having the opportunity of a nap taken away, smiled. She loved him best when he was full of energy, it gave her a chance to push aside her worries.

"Well then I guess I will go find my energetic little fox!" Kagome waved back at Mickey as she made her way towards the lobby where she figured Shippou would be.

"Kagome." The small woman jumped and looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"Sesshomaru! Hey, how are you?" She reached up to try and tame her wild hair, but gave up instantly. It had been a long morning, and she was too tired to try and make herself presentable. She knew she should be mortified that he was seeing her like this, but hey, could it get worse than an elf costume?

"I am well. I would ask you the same, but I can see the answer. You need sleep." Her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Not you too! Mickey! That's not fair! You're even convincing _other_ parents to gang up on me!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Go to bed." The feisty nurse shouted back. Kagome grumbled.

"Work has been crazy, but that's ok. I will get some sleep after the holidays."

"Come, Shippou is in Rin's room. I was bringing them drinks." He said as he held up the juice boxes. Kagome nodded and followed him to Rin's room. She had been moved from the Quiet Hall earlier that morning, and Kagome was glad to see they were heading down Shippou's corridor. That was a great sign.

"They moved her." She said excitedly. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, Shippou explained to me the rules of the Quiet Hall, and I must say I was relieved."

"Yeah, that's a tough hall to be in." Kagome admitted, her mind recalling the countless times she had spent with Shippou in that hall.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the room, and Kagome poked inside.

"Hey Shippou." She called softly. "Hey Rin."

"Mom!" Shippou dove from his spot, throwing himself at his mother. She laughed lightly. Rin waved at her. Kagome felt the little girl's stare once again go to her hair. It happened quite often. Rin would always end up staring at her hair. She bit her lower lip, trying to distract herself from the little girl's obvious sadness.

"What have you guys been doing today? I hope you have been good for Sesshomaru?" She said the last part with a little bit of a warning. Shippou grinned.

"Yup! I have, right Sesshomaru?" Shippou sent an eager look to the taller man. Sesshomaru nodded. "See! Told you!" Shippou said happily. Kagome ruffled his hair. Rin, who was sitting cross legged on the floor stood and made her way over to Kagome, nervously.

"Um, Miss Kagome…" She began slowly. "Can Rin brush your hair?" Kagome felt her heart constrict and her eyes mist slightly. She shot a look to Sesshomaru, and despite his best efforts she could see the pain deep within those golden depths.

"Sure Rin, I would like that." She answered with a sad smile. "I am afraid it's a little messy right now though." The look of joy that passed over the tiny girl's face was both heartbreaking and breathtaking. She jumped from her spot to her nightstand and pulled out an elegant silver comb. Kagome reached up and pulled the elastic from her hair, letting the long ebony tresses fall down her back. Rin grinned as she dove in, making Kagome wince in her exuberance.

"Easy Rin, like this." Sesshomaru knelt down behind Rin, letting her sit on his lap. Slowly, he reached up and took a small handful of Kagome's hair and guided Rin's hand that held the brush. Kagome's eyes shut as the brush soothingly fell down her long hair. Shippou curled into his mother's lab as he played with his favorite truck.

Time went by slowly as Sesshomaru helped Rin brush Kagome's wavy hair. Kagome's eyes had closed and she was enjoying the wonderful sensation of Sesshomaru's long fingers as he took handful after handful for Rin to brush gently. The tips of his fingers would graze her neck and shoulder at times, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

"Rin's hair used to be like this." The little girl said sadly. With her free hand, she reached up and touched the hat that hid her hairless head. Kagome pulled away and turned to Rin.

"Don't you worry Rin. Your hair will grow back, I promise. It just takes a little time." Large drops of tears welled in the girls eyes, and before she knew it the girl was crying. Sesshomaru scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly to him as he rocked her back and forth.

"I want my hair daddy!" She repeated softly into her father's chest, her words broken by the heartbreaking sobs. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep her own tears at bay. The guilt was oppressing and even though she knew it wasn't her fault, it still crushed her.

"Rin," Shippou's voice called out to the smaller girl hesitantly. He climbed off his mother's lap and went over to Rin, who was looking at him sadly, tears still falling down her flushed cheeks.

"Want to come see something? I used to be really bald when I was really sick. I was just like you. Want to go see? I will show you all the pictures, and then I will show the pictures of when it started to grow back." Rin looked up hesitantly at her father, and he gave a curt nod. Shippou held out his hand to help the little girl up. Still keeping her hand in his, he led her from the room telling her all about when he was hairless. Watching as they left the room, Kagome felt the flood of tears break through her control.

"I am so sorry!" She said softly. She leaned forward, covering her face with her hand. She felt so guilty, it was all too much for her exhausted mind. Unsure of what to do, he did what he had done to Rin. Slowly, he pulled her against him, her startled gasp sending pleasing shivers down his spine. He wrapped his arms about her.

"It is not your fault. Her hair has always been a touchy subject for her." He explained to the emotional woman that he was awkwardly holding in his arms.

"She is so sad, I hate to see them cry. Shippou thought it was cool, but to a girl, I just feel so guilty. It was my fault. She was always staring at it, I should have known better than to… I just didn't know." Sesshomaru held her a little tighter, unsure what to do. The woman was feeling guilt over something that was in reality no way truly related to her doing. It was he who should feel guilty, for he was her father. He hated to see his daughter so sad, and there was no way he could fix it.

"It's just your hair is exactly how hers was. That is all. It is not your fault." Kagome's eyes looked down as she pondered his words. Her exhaustion began to creep within her, and before she could stop them her eyes slide shut of their own accord. Sesshomaru felt the tiny woman go lax in his arms, and he was not sure whether to be annoyed, or amused. This was the second time she had fallen asleep in his company. Despite the fact that his back was beginning to ache with having to sit so long on the floor, the thought of disturbing her seemed out of the question. Instead, he shifted slightly and waited for her breathing to slow into a deep sleep. When he was assured that she was asleep, he gently maneuvered her form so that he could lift her up. He stepped outside the door, spotting the nurse Mickey handing Shippou and Rin lollipops as they looked through a giant scrapbook. When Mickey looked up and spotted them, an odd look came over her face.

"This way." She beckoned. Shippou looked up in worry at his mother's prone form.

"She's asleep." He said to calm the boy's worry. He seemed to accept the answer and go back to showing Rin the pictures. Sesshomaru noticed his daughter was cuddling the little fox he had always seen Shippou with.

"You can put her here. Shippou doesn't take naps so you won't have to worry about him needing his bed." Mickey said. Sesshomaru gently deposited the young woman onto the bed, trying to distract his mind from noticing the way the skirt of the dress had risen up to reveal the smooth expanse of her upper thigh. Mickey placed the blanket on the tired woman and left the room. Sesshomaru stayed for a moment, before reaching out and lightly tracing his fingers across her cheek. Kagome gave a soft sigh and turned into his hand. As if realizing his actions, he snapped back, glaring at the appendage as though it had defied his will. He quickly retreated from the room, lest his body get any other inappropriate ideas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	3. The Perfect Hat

_The Perfect Hat_

Dear All, This story is very special to me, and I hope that everyone finds something to love about this story.

Now on with the story. Here is chapter three of **Keeping Faith**, _The Perfect Hat._ ENJOY!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she realized was the that sun was beginning to set. Her eyes widened and she leapt from bed. She stepped out of the room hesitantly, noticing that there were no nurses around. A series of laughs in the distance drew her attention and she made her way over to the lobby. The sight that greeted her eyes made her heart flip and twist in a beautiful way.

Sitting cross legged on the floor was Sesshomaru. His long, stunning silvery white hair was fanned about his form as a few of the younger children played with it. His suit jacket had been removed, and his button up shirt was unbuttoned at the top. In his lap was the youngest patient in the wing, two year old Haru, who in truth did not have a promising future of recovery. Sesshomaru was reading Twas the Night Before Christmas. The nurses were gathered, and the floor was littered with the children, some even from other wings. A few parents were scattered around, cuddling with their children as he read.

_"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound."_

"Santa!" A little girl clapped, a murmur of excitement arose from the children. Sesshomaru nodded before continuing.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack."

"Peddler? What's a peddler?" A little boy asked his mother quietly.

"Someone who sells stuff on the street sweetie now listen." One of the mother's whispered.

"_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!" _Sesshomaru shot a grin to Kagome, and she blushed. "_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_Kagome knelt beside some of the children, smiling as they curled up beside her. Her eyes then returned to Sesshomaru, and she let herself be drawn in by his melodic voice.

and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow."

"_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!" _A few more giggles erupted from the audience, a few of them trying to make their own bellies jiggle. 

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself! A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!"

"Yay!" Little Haru said as he clapped his little hands. Sesshomaru laughed slightly." A small round of applause went up as Sesshomaru closed the book. _(AN: Story by __Clement Clarke Moore, I disclaim all credit for the beauteous poem)_

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" The End.

As Sesshomaru handed the book to Haru, an impassive, yet still warm look upon his face, Kagome realized something. It was in this moment she knew that if she were to ever marry and give Shippou a father, he would be just like this man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She lifted the blankets over his little body and tucked him in tightly. Shippou reached up and grasped a piece of Kagome's hair.

"Rin said her hair looked just like yours. I bet she looked pretty, just like you." Kagome smiled and reached up to grasp his hand.

"You really like Rin, don't you?" Shippou blushed a little and nodded.

"She is a lot like you. She is very nice, and likes to play with me. She is scared though, and I like to make her feel better."

"You're such a wonderful little boy, Shippou. I am lucky to have you." She nuzzled the back of his hand. He giggled.

"I know mom."

"Goodnight, little fox." She whispered as she kissed his brow.

"Goodnight, mama fox." Kagome stood up and left the room, shooting him one last smile. Down the corridor, she saw Sesshomaru walking towards the exit.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out softly. She waved goodbye to the nurses as she ran passed their station. He paused and cast a look over his shoulder at her. Her long ebony hair swayed about her form as she ran.

"Running in the hospital is not allowed," He scolded lightly. She stuck her tongue out at him, catching him by surprise slightly.

"I wanted to say something to you." She began. She clasped her hands behind her back as she walked, a pretty pink hue settling upon her cheeks.

After a few seconds of silence, Sesshomaru spoke. "And that would be?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. "Well, you surprised me today." She began lamely. "When I saw you, reading the story to them, I just, I felt…" She fumbled for the correct wording, yet nothing came to her. She noticed he had stopped walking and was gazing down at her. She turned and looked up at him. She reached up and nervously twirled her fingers through her hair.

"Felt what?" He prompted, noticing the way her body ever so slightly leaned towards him.

"Felt… impressed. It was..." Their gazes locked. "Beautiful." She finished with a whisper. She suddenly became hyper aware of how close Sesshomaru was standing to her, and the way his head was tilted down towards her.

"Beautiful…" He repeated, his head moving closer. The shrill ring of a cell phone made Kagome jump.

"I should get going…" Kagome pulled away, attempting to hide her blush. Sesshomaru made a motion to stop her, but the constant ringing of his phone drew his attention.

"What!" He snapped into his phone with a slightly feral snarl.

"Well that is a bit hostile, even for you Sesshomaru." The smooth voice of his partner sounded.

"Toromaru." Sesshomaru touched his hand to his head. "I will call you back." He did not give the other man the chance to argue as he ended the call. Immediately, he turned down the hall Kagome had left, his pace a quick jog. He threw open the hospital doors to see her climbing into a taxi.

"Kagome!" He called after her, but it was too late. The taxi door closed and she was off. He cursed under his breath, unsure as to why he felt so disappointed. With a defeated sigh, he picked up his phone to dial his partner back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome frowned as she picked through the store, the prices making her feel uncomfortable. She had received a list of items that were considered a Magician's Beginner Set, and she had not expected the prices. The entire set would cost a great deal of money, and she felt the first blossom of shame. Her eyes grew downcast.

"Can I help you miss?" The clerk asked. Kagome nibbled her lower lip.

"My son wants to be a magician, apparently, and requested the necessary supplies for Christmas." She said quietly. The clerk brightened.

"Ah yes! We have a wonderful collection, though this stuff is child's play compared to this brand over here. It is our cream of the crop!" He lead her to a windowed display, and Kagome felt her embarrassment rise. These prices were nearly triple the other things. "Magnificent yes? Any child would be ecstatic to have these! Now as you know, there are a few key pieces every magician should have, a wand, a cape, a hat…" The clerk droned on and on, listing the necessities, and Kagome felt herself growing smaller and smaller.

"I don't know." She murmured back at the overly pushy clerk. He gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't you want to give your son the greatest Christmas gift? I am sure he would love…"

"Excuse me." She said quickly before she all but fled from the store, her head bowed in embarrassment. She did not notice her obstacle until it was too late.

Kagome felt herself collide with something big and solid, or better yet someone. A quick hand reached out to steady her, and she found her eyes clashing with a brilliant green. This man was far beyond handsome! He was tall with fiery red hair that messily hung about his face. The pale skinned man had a strong, yet gentle, grip on her arm to steady her.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry I should have been paying more attention…"

"No, no, Miss. do not worry, I am perfectly fine. No bruise no fowl!" He assured her. "Are you alright?" She gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Again, I am terribly sorry."

"Apologies are not necessary Miss…?"

"Kagome?" Kagome looked over the man's shoulder, her eyes catching sight of Sesshomaru. He stood with his hair pulled back into its customary low ponytail and his metal framed glasses upon his face. He wore a light grey suit and black undershirt. She had to admit, he looked quite good.

"Sesshomaru?"

"It would seem my attacker and my partner know each other?" Kagome blushed hotly.

"I didn't mean to…" She mumbled in embarrassment.

"Toromaru." Sesshomaru warned, taking note of the embarrassed look upon the girl's face. Toromaru raised his brow at the protectiveness of his partner, and his eyes sparkled with interest. Sesshomaru let his eyes fall back to the pretty woman still being clutched in Toromaru's grasp, something that he found annoying.

"What brings you here. Sesshomaru? Doing some last minute holiday shopping too?" Kagome asked. She suddenly remembered she was still in the arms of this stranger, albeit a very handsome stranger, and she quickly pulled away with a burning blush.

"Business." He responded curtly. Kagome felt as though he was angry with her for something, but she could not place it.

"Oh, well then I will let you get back to it. It was a pleasure to meet you, again I am sorry that I careened in to you!"

"Won't you join us?" Toromaru stated.

"Huh?" Kagome inwardly winced at how completely ridiculous that answer had sounded.

"Join us. A woman's opinion would be most beneficial to our business." Toromaru ignored the way Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed upon him. Kagome, however, noticed and once again got that odd feeling. Was he upset over what happened last night? She winced. Not that anything _had_ happened last night, but that moment in the hallway had unsettled her nonetheless.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't think my opinion would help much." She stammered.

"Nonsense, I am sure it would." Toromaru continued.

"Uh, I don't think your partner agrees with you. Thank you though." That caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he turned a somewhat surprised glance to Kagome. Kagome bowed swiftly and moved away as quickly as she could. For some reason, Sesshomaru's behavior had upset her.

"What? Why would I not value her opinion?" He was dumbfounded.

"It could have to do with that scowl that you had on your face. Go after her." Sesshomaru ignored the blatant order from his friend, yet did exactly as he said. He jogged quickly to catch up to her. He reached out and grasped her arm gently.

"Kagome." He said softly, feeling the need to be delicate with her. She spun and gave him a guarded look.

"Yes Mr. Taisho?" She asked, her tone somewhat chilly.

"Back to formalities are we?" He did not release her arm, instead his grip only seemed to become stronger. She sighed and her frame relaxed slightly.

"I am sorry, I have not had a pleasant day. Please forgive me, I did not mean to be so rude. But I have to ask, did I do something to offend you? I am sorry if I did I nev…"

"Quiet. No offense was made." Sesshomaru stepped a tiny bit closer, his hand still clasping her forearm. "My displeasure was not directed at you, but at my partner. He can be… bothersome." He did not want to admit what exactly had displeased him, for he himself was uncomfortable with that truth. Admitting that Toromaru's flirtations with her had annoyed him would announce that he was jealous. That was not a place he wished to go. Jealousy would imply that he was harboring a likeness to the tiny slip of a woman, whom he realized was standing ever so close to him with her pretty blue eyes gazing up at him curiously.

"So is she joining us for lunch?" Toromaru asked, smirking when the two jumped apart. So this is what he had interrupted last night? He grinned. It was about damn time.

"I am not taking no for an answer. Come now, I am hungry." He clasped his hand on both their shoulders and moved them towards the restaurant. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh no, no I can't possibly." She started to protest. The restaurant in the shopping center was new, and priced well above what she was comfortable with paying, especially since the wound of being unable to afford Shippou's Christmas gift was still fresh in her mind.

"Do you not like their cuisine?" Toromaru asked curiously. He eyed the restaurant warily. Kagome blushed.

"Well, no, I have not eaten there." She stuttered, wishing the earth would rise up and swallow her. Sesshomaru felt understanding dawn.

"Toromaru, grab us a seat." The other man nodded and moved into the restaurant.

"Sesshomaru, please I can't. I am sorry." She started to back away, but was stopped by a deep chuckle.

"Annoying girl. Come." He leaned down and grabbed her wrist, momentarily shocking himself and the girl. She stared at his hand curled around her wrist.

"But…" He pulled on her arm a little more. "Sesshomaru please, I… I can't afford this place." She hissed in a low whisper, her gaze dropping to the ground. He paused, raising his hand to lift her chin.

"Do you think me not a gentleman, Kagome? Did you assume I would not pay? Toromaru was correct, a woman's approach, especially a mother, would be valuable to my business proposition. You are a consultant. No more complaints. Come." He pulled her along behind him once again, her opposition dying in her throat. She _had_ always wanted to try their food. With a small smile, she allowed the handsome man she had come to know guide her into the restaurant. It did not escape her that even when he released her hand, he kept her close. He even placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to her seat. The whole experience had her heart doing flips and twists from within her.

"So, Miss Kagome, how do you know my esteemed partner?" Toromaru asked, his emerald eyes hiding the interest expertly.

"I met him through Rin." Kagome said after she finished chewing.

"Her son is a patient at Romaji." Sesshomaru clarified. "Apparently he and Rin are quite… close." He said, a bit of fatherly protection heating his words. Kagome laughed sweetly.

"It's very cute." Toromaru nodded, hiding his shock quite well. The ease at which he spoke of Rin was not usual. Normally, the mention of his child's name was strained and sad.

"How is little Rin?" Toromaru smiled fondly, the little girl always had a special place in his heart.

"She is doing much better." Sesshomaru said, his tone warming considerably, a fact that only sent his coworker further into his hidden surprise.

"She is such a lovely girl. She will make an excellent daughter-in-law." Kagome quipped with smile. Sesshomaru grunted.

"Too young." He said disapprovingly. Kagome laughed, a light melodious sound that earned the appreciation of _both_ males present.

"Yeah yeah, spare me the 'My daughter won't date until she's 30' speech. My father told me the same thing." Kagome said with a grin. Toromaru could not help but laugh, earning a displeased look from Sesshomaru.

"You are quite the unique woman, Kagome." Kagome blushed under Toromaru's heavy stare as she mumbled her thanks.

"Now, on to the purpose of this meeting. Kagome, Sesshomaru is looking to open another restaurant and relinquish the executive chef status of his current one to me. His next establishment he wishes to make a family friendly one, unlike Radius, which…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up here buckoo." Kagome said as she held her hands up. "You guys are chefs? You… you both can cook?" She asked both Toromaru and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"This shocks you?"

"Well yeah. The only men I have known in my life can't even perfect Ramen, never mind at high class restaurants. Is that why we are here? Checking out the competition?" She asked. Toromaru scoffed.

"Competition? This is vulgar, pathetic, unworthy…"

"More rice, sir?" The waitress asked flirtatiously as she approached the table.

"Oh yes please!" He said enthusiastically, holding his plate up with a salivating expression. The waitress filled his plate with a smile before moving off to her next table.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru added snidely. Toromaru shrugged.

"Well their rice is good, but hey how do you mess up rice? Now, as I was saying. Sesshomaru wants this new establishment to still serve high quality cuisine, but to appeal to young children. As a mother, you know that having kids eat things that are generally considered high quality is not easy." Kagome snorted.

"If it's green, it's a no go; if its shaped funny, it's a no go; if its slimy, it's a no go; if it's still got eyes, it's a no go. You have to trick them." She laughed a little.

"So, how to change that?"

"Add cheese." Kagome said simply and with a shrug. Both men gave her odd looks. "I am serious! Add cheese and it will do wonders. Take asparagus for example. Shippou would not even _touch_ the stuff, never mind eat it. But it is so good for you! So, I decided to roast it in olive oil with a splash of salt and pepper. Then, towards the end of its cooking time, I sprinkled a heavy dose of parmesan cheese and voila! Shippou _devours_ it. So do a lot of the other kids in Romaji when I make it. They say it tastes like chips. Seriously, try it. It's yummy." She said.

"Hmm. Add cheese." Toromaru said as he tapped his finger to his chin, as if deep in thought. "Hmm, never thought of that. Ahh, the sweet wisdom of mothers." He said, raising his glass to Kagome. She blushed. A silence fell across the table. For a few moments, each seemed to be caught up in their own thoughts. The meal was at its end and the group made a move to leave. That was until the pretty waitress walked past Toromaru.

Kagome laughed as Toromaru accosted the poor waitress with a charming look and flirtatious words. His grin should be considered a dangerous weapon.

"Come, he will be a while." Sesshomaru said as he made his way to the exit. Kagome followed after him.

"Thanks for having me for lunch." She remarked shyly. For some reason, Sesshomaru was rather reluctant to allow her to leave. Though a part of him wished to put as much distance between himself and the unusual woman as he could, the majority of him found that thought displeasing.

"Would you like to go get some hot chocolate?" Kagome asked out of the blue, her pretty blue eyes shining with hope.

"Hot chocolate?" He raised a brow at such an unusual request.

"Yes! And it has to be hot chocolate, no coffee!" He scoffed.

"And why can I not just order a coffee." Kagome sighed and reached out with both hands and grasped both of his, a childlike mirth dancing on her features.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Where is your inner child?" She tugged on him insistently. "I know a really great place, and I can even get some pastries for Shippou and Rin!" He let himself be pulled along by the joyful woman.

Kagome tried not to pay attention to the shooting warmth of having his hand in hers, or the way he looked with that half amused smirk that stretched across his face. "Very well." He conceded, letting the flicker of amusement reach his eyes.

She dropped his hands instantly, lifting them both into the air as she danced to a chorus of "Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She turned and raced towards a small café within the shopping center, leaving Sesshomaru to follow behind at a more _dignified_ pace. When he reached her, she had her hands clasped in front of her, and large sparkling eyes as she took in the display of chocolates, pastries, and cookies.

"Oh which one do I want? I don't know! So many choices! Maybe if I buy a couple, I can have one of each and still have enough for Shippou and Rin?" The soft chuckle from behind her made her blush.

"We will take two hot chocolates please, and I would like to purchase three dozen assorted pastries." Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Are you _that_ hungry?" He asked her, his eyes a tiny bit larger than normal. She laughed.

"Not that I _couldn't_ eat them all, but I am bringing them for the children. I can't just bring them for Shippou and Rin you know." She shot him a look and he merely shook his head. This woman was far too kind. As she reached out to grab her money, Sesshomaru once again beat her to it. She turned and sputtered to him.

"He..hey! It was _my _turn to pay!" Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, and she folded her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Silence woman." His nose turned upward in arrogance. "This Sesshomaru is a gentleman." Kagome grumbled something about _rich people and their stupid lame arrogance._ Sesshomaru only smirked. The clerk handed them a rather large bag and their hot chocolates. They walked for a small while before finally finding an open bench.

"So have you bought all your Christmas presents yet?" Kagome cast a sidelong glance at the back-to-stoic man beside her. She tucked her feet underneath her as she sat beside Sesshomaru casually sipping her hot chocolate.

"Indeed. Rin is fond of flowers, so I commissioned a necklace to be crafted bearing her favorite flower." Kagome smiled.

"That is wonderful! Your such a wonderful father. She will love it; I am sure!"

"And have you secured Shippou's gift from _Santa?_" Sesshomaru asked, leaning back. He would never have guessed hot chocolate could be so good. From the corner of his eye he saw Kagome lower her head and blush.

"Ah well no not yet. I am still shopping. He asked for some Magician stuff. I bought the material to make him the cape though, every magician needs a cape!" She perked up, trying to hide her sadness. Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned away. He knew of the woman's financial burden. As a teen mother, he was sure she had faced many hardships. Being unable to attend university would severely limit her career choices, and he knew that as a waitress she probably made only enough to pay for her housing and Shippou's healthcare. As a father of a sick child, he knew just how costly that could be. It was a surprise that the woman was staying so on top of her medical expenses as she was, according to what he overheard from the nurses at least.

"Yes, I can see Shippou enjoying that." He said, trying to ease the woman's distress. "Though I do not know how much he needs, the boy is quite the trickster already."

"Yes, he could turn water to apple juice if he wanted to I bet!" Kagome laughed.

"You mean water to wine?" Sesshomaru responded, shooting her an amused look. She grimaced.

"No way, apple juice is way better than wine." She said with a laugh. Sesshomaru felt himself chuckle once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You won't believe it. I can't believe it. He is _laughing_." Toromaru whispered on his phone.

"_Laughing_?" Came the cool reply over the phone.

"Yes! You know the thing where people go haha hehe hoho. And thats it not, its with a woman at that. Though she is quite charming, I have to give her credit. She isn't really exceptional as far as looks go, but there is just a compelling quality about her that I find myself att…"

"_I have no need of a recount of your sexual urges."_ The voice on the phone drawled. Toromaru stuck his tongue out at the phone. "_And stop sticking your tongue out, people are probably staring."_ Toromaru grumbled about all knowing men before noticing that indeed people _were_ staring. A man hiding in the fake bushes sticking his tongue out at a cell phone was a pretty unusual sight. The holidays always did manage to bring out the lunatics.

"Fine, whatever. All I am saying is boss man is acting funny. I think we should cancel that date we set him up on." Toromaru sang into the phone.

"_You demanded that I track her down and set up this meeting, and now your telling me nevermind? Do you know how long it took me? I had to go through her agent, her manager, and then her publicist. Oh, and let's not forget to mention that I was against this ENTIRE thing from the beginning?"_ Toromaru shrank at the crackling fury in the man's voice.

"Oh come now, Josuke! It couldn't have been _that_ bad!"

"_You insufferable…"_

"Oh look, they are moving, got to run!" Toromaru quickly hung up the phone, knowing he was going to pay for that later. Josuke was not one you really wanted to cross. Great man, nasty temper; just like Sesshomaru. Maybe it was something about emotionally inept men and having really bad tempers. Toromaru shrugged it off, deciding that he would leave the unusual couple to their business. That waitress got off in twenty minutes, and he needed to freshen up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped, snatching Sesshomaru's hand closer to her face. Her blue eyes widened as she stared at his watch. "Its 3:30 already! I need to go! Are you heading to the hospital?"

"Yes." He said, confused at her sudden panic.

"Good! Here, take the pastries and give them out; they will love you for it! I have an appointment, so I need to go! Thank you, Sesshomaru, for a wonderful time! Sorry I have to leave so suddenly!" She bowed to him respectfully before making a mad dash across the shopping center. She stopped after a few feet, and came back with a cherry red face.

"Hey, I probably won't see you for a few days, so I was wondering. What are you doing for Christmas Eve?" He watched her shuffle her feet nervously, and her teeth attack her lower lip. He found it utterly endearing.

"I will be spending it at the hospital with Rin."

"Would you want to join us? See, Shippou and I have this tradition. We exchange gifts Christmas Eve, and Santa's gifts on Christmas day. The hospital usually cooks a nice meal for everyone and we watch Christmas specials." Sesshomaru thought for only a second before he found himself accepting.

"I am sure Rin would like that. What time should we be expected?" A relieved grin spread across her face.

"Say three? I will be there earlier, so you can probably just come to Shippou's room. Oh and before I forget, we have a dress code! I understand it's short notice, but if you can manage, it would be really fun. Shippou loves it. I can make something for Rin, but I don't think I have enough time for you. I will send you the details later ok?" At his nod, she waved before dashing off once more. He watched her disappear into the crowd with a chuckle. Shaking his head, he made for the exit. What a truly unusual woman.

Kagome stopped before the store, her hand instantly reaching to run through her long obsidian locks. Biting her lower lip in trepidation, she entered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome had been correct. She had not seen Sesshomaru for the remainder of that week, and as she headed to the hospital on Christmas Eve she was excited to see him. She had spent most of her time slaving at work to earn the extra money to make Christmas Eve truly spectacular. She was not sure why, but it was something that she felt she needed to do. She held a bag full of boxes as she entered the hospital, a light bounce in her step. It had begun to snow this morning, a sign of a wonderful Christmas to come. She even wore her over-sized Santa hat that nearly swallowed her entire head.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Kagome!" Mickey's voice called out as she waved.

"Merry Christmas Even, Mickey!" Kagome grinned as she made her way down Shippou's corridor. She opened the door, smiling at the festive room. Shippou was always a big fan of Christmas and made sure his room was properly decorated. All along the walls he had hung giant pieces of craft paper that he had spent months coloring. In the corner was the small four foot tree that she had purchased him when they first came. It was decorated with tiny ornaments and a pretty Angel on the top of the tree. On the largest wall was a picture of a fireplace with stockings that said _Mommy _and _Shippou_. She noticed that there were two added stockings that said _Daddy _and _Rin, _and it made her pause. After a moment, she realized that the writing was not Shippou's, she assumed it must have been Rin's. For some reason, seeing Mommy and Daddy together up there with the children's names had left her near speechless, yet with a warm feeling bubbling inside of her heart_._

"Mom! Do you like the decorations?" Shippou asked as he leapt up. "Rin helped me!" The small girl off to the side beamed proudly. She was wearing her nightgown still, with her pretty floral hat upon her head. Kagome felt a jolt of excitement.

"It looks wonderful you two! I have a few things for both of you for tonight. How about I show you?"

"Should we wait for Rin's daddy?" Rin asked, though she eyed the bags with hopeful glances.

"Well, most of the presents will, but I wanted to give you both something to wear."

"Aww mom, you're not going to make me wear one of those dorky sweaters again are you?" Shippou said with a huff. Kagome glowered.

"It wasn't dorky you looked adorable! And no, I made you grown up clothes for today Shippou." She tossed him a bag which he hurriedly dived into.

"And just in case, I have something for you too Rin. If you have something else you want to wear that's ok too." Kagome pulled out a bag and handed it to the little girl. She took it excitedly.

"Mom, this is really cool!" Shippou said. He pulled out the old style kimono. The entire set was a vibrant festive red.

"But you're not all dressed up!" He complained. Kagome winked.

"Not yet, I am not. You know the drill Shippou, no complaining!" Though he shot her a crestfallen look, she knew he was anything but. He loved their holiday traditions just as much as she did. She turned to look at Rin just as the little girl pulled out the pretty gold kimono. The soft gold fabric was a beautiful silk with a small, red lace overlay with patterns of flowers.

"Wow! Rin likes this very much!" Rin said joyfully, then her gaze grew somber. "Is there a hat to go with it?" Kagome smiled at the sad girl.

"Don't worry Rin, I bet you will look pretty without one!" Shippou said. Small nervous tears begin to well in the little girl's eyes.

"Don't worry Rin, I got you something that will go perfectly with that dress! I wouldn't forget that!" Kagome exclaimed. The tears disappeared instantly and the little girl threw herself at Kagome.

For the next hour, the small group of three began to prepare for the upcoming party. When the clock showed that it was 2:30, Kagome hurriedly ushered the children to get ready.

"Shippou get dressed and go wait outside for Mr. Taisho. I will help Rin get ready." Kagome said. Rin laughed as Kagome hopped over the room, grabbing the stuff she needed. The over-sized hat she wore bounced and jingled, for the end was decorated with bells.

"Can Rin help you get ready too, Kagome? Rin can brush your hair!" Rin said as she Kagome came to stand before. Kagome paused, biting her lip.

"We will see Rin, we are in a hurry ok?" She hoped that her answer would be enough to dissuade the little girl, because she did not want a repeat of the last time the little girl had brushed her hair. Rin seemed to accept it and hurried into the bathroom with Kagome close behind.

As Kagome helped Rin into her kimono, she smiled wistfully.

"This was my kimono when I was little you know." She said to Rin. Rin smiled.

"Rin likes it very much. Rin is very thankful to you Kagome. Rin thinks daddy will like it!" That made Kagome feel better. "Rin thinks Kagome looks very pretty in her kimono too even with the silly hat! Rin thinks daddy will think Kagome is pretty too." Kagome blushed at the child's innocent statement that sent her heart aflutter. When Kagome finished tying the knot of the obi, Rin turned to her with a curious and somewhat fearful look on her face.

"Where is Rin's hat?" She asked. Her small hand reached up the smooth skin of her head, where tiny wispy hairs could be seen. It was as though she were trying to cover herself from view.

"Turn around Rin, and I will put it on you." Kagome said, her stomach growing tight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru entered the hospital, feeling a little odd. Though it was not uncommon to see men dressed in old style kimonos, it was odd to see them at a hospital. However as he walked in, he noticed that several of the nurses, and even the patients were dressed as such.

"I see she roped you into the tradition too?" The nurse named Laura called out to him. Sesshomaru only nodded.

"She has that affect on people you know." Mickey said with a smile.

"Well for what it's worth, the children love it." Laura said with a smile. "They are all in Shippou's room." Sesshomaru bowed his head in thanks before making his way over to Shippou's room. Said little boy was standing out in the hallway. When he saw him, he grinned.

"Mom! He is here!" Shippou grinned. "They are getting ready. Mom can take a long time when she wants to. She charged me with keeping a lookout for you."

"Can we go in?" Sesshomaru asked. Shippou held up a finger, asking Sesshomaru to wait a moment.

"Mom, can we come in?"

"Yes sweetie!" Kagome's reply came in a sing song voice through the door. Shippou jumped with excitement and opened the door. As Sesshomaru stepped inside, he was first hit with the artistic decorations around the room. Then, his eyes landed on Kagome. She stood in a floor length midnight blue kimono that was decorated with stunning silver floral designs down its length. Her hair was pulled back and secured by two silver chopsticks. He felt his breath hitch, and he thought for the briefest moment he had never seen a more beautiful sight. That was until she moved.

The moment Rin came into his view, he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. His emotions rose to the surface, his face showing his great shock. She stood in a beautiful kimono of gold, with a vibrant sheer red overly with floral patterns. He felt himself lower to the ground as she made her way towards him. Though the kimono was lovely, it was not what rendered him so incapable of speech. It was the flowing dark obsidian hair that fell about her shoulders. A small patch was pulled into a side ponytail secure by a red bow. For the first time in a long time, he felt the beginnings of moisture enter his eyes. He wrapped his arms about her tightly.

"Does daddy think Rin looks pretty?" He could hear the confidence in her voice, a sound that had been but a distant memory since her own hair had begun to fall out.

"You look wonderful, Rin." His voice was thick with emotion, and Kagome felt her own eyes mist at the scene.

"Rin you look really pretty. We should go show Mickey!" There was a small pink hue of Shippou's cheeks and Rin looked over her father's shoulder at him. She too blushed. Sesshomaru released her as she looked up at him.

"Can I go show Mickey, Daddy?" He could only nod as she beamed at him. She moved around him, and Shippou took her hand in his.

"She is going to love it!" He said confidently, making the little girl blush more and giggle. The two left the room, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. He turned to her, his gaze settling heavily upon her. She felt a small hint of unease fill her. Was he upset?

"I understand I should have asked you for permission first, but I was hoping to surprise you." She said, fidgeting under his intense gaze. Sesshomaru took three large steps, and he was before her. She was much shorter than him, her head coming to his sternum. His hand lifted to twirl a small tendril that had fallen into her face. It was a great deal shorter than it should have been. Slowly, he reached up and removed the chopsticks from her hair. Her once long dark locks tumbled down in soft waves of silk before coming to rest just above her shoulders.

"It took me ten minutes to get those chopsticks in correctly." She said in a teasing tone. He ignored it, his gaze still locked on her short hair. He now understood what her _appointment_ had been that day. She donated her hair to be commissioned into a wig for Rin. He could not help the emotion that surged through him, and he grasped the side of her face with both hands. In all of his years, even as a child, Sesshomaru had never been as free with himself as he had been in that moment. His large hands cupped her cheeks. His head dipped, and his lips were placed against her brow. Against her skin, he whispered so softly she almost did not hear.

"Thank you." Kagome felt her eyes slide shut, her heart beating erratically. Her hands reached up and lay against his.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered quietly. His hands dropped and encircled her form. He pulled her tightly against him, his face burying into the short tresses. She let a small startled gasp escape her, before she melted into his embrace. Her hands gripped at the folds of his kimono as she buried her face into his chest It was that single moment that Kagome knew she was lost in this man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	4. Someone to Protect

Dear All,

You are all so supportive of this story, and I am absolutely touched. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, they truly are incredible. As always, thank you to my super fabulous BETA Smortz who just plain rocks.

Now on with the story. Here is Chapter 4 of **Keeping Faith**, _Someone to Protect_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Golden eyes watched her move about the room, kissing and hugging the different children, and even some parents. She laughed with them, and Sesshomaru could not help but feel as though the magic in the air radiated from her. She fit so perfectly within the lobby decorated by twinkling lights and boughs of garland and surrounded by happy children

"Beautiful isn't she? Especially this time of year; the holidays are always filled with warmth in this hospital, and it can be attributed to her. She is the radiance that this hospital thrives on." The masculine voice caught him by surprise, not that it showed on his features at all. He turned to a man in his early thirties with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. "I am Dr. Adams." He held out his hand and Sesshomaru shook it.

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Ah, yes. Rin's father." He gave a soft smile there. "She is doing very well. Her condition has improved greatly." Dr. Adams watched as a magnitude of tension seemed to ease from the stoic man's posture.

"That is good. I have not yet met you, I had thought I had met every doctor on Rin's case." Sesshomaru mentioned, allowing himself to ease into conversation.

"I have been away for some time and only recently returned. Your father requested that I return early specifically for your daughter's case." Dr. Adams explained.

"That is a glowing recommendation." Sesshomaru replied, surprised that his father would do such a thing. He was oddly touched.

Dr. Adams gave a short laugh. "I suppose it is. I enjoy it here, so I did not need a reason to return. I see she has grown quite attached to young Shippou. I am surprised he took to someone so quickly."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. From what he could tell, the boy was as outgoing and friendly as could be. "I do not understand." He stated, his eyes landing on the little boy who was sharing a brownie with his daughter.

"Ah yes, you arrived afterwards. One of our young wards, Yui, passed away a few months ago. He and Shippou were inseparable for nearly the entire four years that Shippou has been here. They have similar cases, Shippou and Yui, both with very difficult and resistant strains. But he is looking well." There was something in the man's voice that spoke of great loss.

"Rin has a way of healing hearts, Jeremiah." The soft voice of Kagome filtered through the men's conversation.

"I can see that. It is a most wonderful gift. I can think of no greater gift for a place like this." He smiled at Kagome before pulling her into an embrace. Sesshomaru stiffened.

"You were missed." Kagome said softly. "Are you back?" There was a tenderness in her voice that did not sit well with Sesshomaru.

"I am. This is my calling. No matter what has happened, this is where I belong." Kagome grabbed his hand tightly in response to his words. "I have something for you, Kagome." He reached into the pack at his hip and withdrew a weathered looking book. Kagome gasped when he handed it to her.

"His Sketchbook? I can't possibly accept this Jeremiah. It was his most prized possession!" She argued, even as Jeremiah pushed it into her hands.

"When you look through it, you will understand. I think he would have wanted you to have it." Kagome's eyes began to mist with tears, and Sesshomaru began to feel anxious. What was going on? What was their relationship?

"Thank you, I will treasure it." One did not have to know her to hear the heartfelt promise in her words.

"I do not doubt that. Hitomi sends her regards. It was a pleasure to see you again, and a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Taisho. I am sure we will be seeing much more of each other. I will have one of the nurses set up a meeting with you and I to review your daughter's file more in depth. Now please, enjoy the holiday. If my instincts are correct, then the Christmas specials will be starting soon. Take care." Jeremiah Adams smiled at them before making his exit.

Kagome stared down at the book in her hands. Sesshomaru could briefly make out the name _Yui_ _Adams_ etched onto the book. "Yui was Dr. Adam's son, and Shippou's best friend." Kagome said softly as she began to open the book. Beautiful pencil sketches bloomed onto the pages, and Sesshomaru found himself impressed with the work of this child. "He was so talented, always sketching everyone and making beautiful pictures to hang on the walls. He passed away over the summer." He could nearly feel the torrent of emotions flowing through the woman. It mixed between sadness, love, happiness, and warmth.

"It seems he had a soft spot for you." Sesshomaru said, noticing that many of the sketches included the smiling woman. She laughed lightly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"He always used to say that since Shippou did not have a father like he did, he would take care of Shippou like Jeremiah took care of him. He was like Shippou's older brother. Whenever Shippou's health began to spiral out of control, Yui would sit with me at his bedside. He said I was family to him, and that when he went to heaven…" She paused at that, wiping a stray tear away, "he would spend his time looking over us. He had an extremely aggressive battle with A.L.L. that just…" She trailed off as she looked at Sesshomaru. She did not need to explain further. Sesshomaru may have only been here for a short amount of time, but he saw what she was speaking of in each child here. They were precious and special, and everyone here was like a family. To lose one must be hard on everyone. Sesshomaru silently thanked that since Rin's arrival no one had lost their fight.

"Mom!" The emotional moment was interrupted by the cheerful voice of Shippou. He came running over, his face oddly red.

"Shippou, hunny, are you all right? You're looking a little feverish." The worried tone replaced the former one, expertly hiding her emotional state. He waved her off.

"I am fine, mom, but the specials are starting soon so we need to exchange presents _now_!" He declared with an urgent look. He folded his hands and pouted his lips like he had often seen her do. She laughed warmly before pulling him into a hug.

"You got it little fox! Why don't you go bring Rin back to your room so we can give out the presents?" Shippou nodded his head enthusiastically before racing off towards where the sweet little girl was waiting, finishing the last bit of her brownie.

"We better get back, if Shippou misses How the Grinch Stole Christmas, he will be very sad!" Kagome took hold of his sleeve like a child and began pulling him towards the room. It was as though she herself was a child unable to contain her excitement. Sesshomaru did not know what compelled him to do it, but he twisted his sleeve out of her hand and clasped her hand within his own. She paused briefly to look back at him, a lovely blush settling upon her cheeks. He gently squeezed her hand and moved passed her, slowly pulling her behind him. She managed to work through her surprised stupor and catch up to walk beside him. She glimpsed down at the joint hands and tried to ignore the thrumming of her heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're never going to guess what it is mom. Rin and all the other kids helped me make it. You're never going to guess though. Do you want me to tell you? I can tell you what it is mom." The excitement in the young man's voice was contagious.

"Shippou, let me open it! Don't tell me what it is; I want it to be a surprise, little fox!" The merriment in her voice only made her that much more adorable to Sesshomaru as he watched the exchange. The way she grinned at the two children with her own childish glee was endearing.

"Mom, do you want me to help open it? I can help open it! I wrapped it so I know how to open it." Shippou said in an as-a-matter of fact tone. Kagome laughed and pulled him on to her lap.

"Why don't you both help me open it?" She said, shooting her gaze to Rin. Rin grinned and raced over to Kagome.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Kagome counted. Three sets of hands tore into the wrapping paper. Within seconds, the rectangular package was unwrapped. Slowly, Kagome's hand reached out to gently touch the glass of the large frame. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Oh my…" a hand lifted to her mouth as if to stifle a gasp. Sesshomaru moved around and stared down at the frame. The picture was clearly taken around Easter, as the picture was of Kagome in bunny ears surrounded by a large group of kids who were also wearing bunny ears. Some nurses and other parents could be seen laughing in the background. Kagome sat on the floor with Shippou and all the other children gathered around her. Her face was filled with joy, as though the picture had been taken in the midst of her sweet laughter. Around the picture were handprints made of construction paper with names on them. Within the frame, in the corner, there was one additional picture. It was a picture of Rin and Kagome. Along the bottom was a small engraving that read: "_These__ are the lives you have touched."_

"Miss Kagome, why are you crying?" Rin asked. "Do you not like it?"

"Mom always cries when she's happy." Shippou said as he leaned against his mother tiredly.

"Do I like it? I love it! It's perfect, thank you little ones. Thank you so much." Kagome placed the frame down and gathered both children into her arms, tears still dripping prettily down her cheeks.

"Rin has one for you too daddy!" Rin said as she pulled away from the ever emotional Kagome to retrieve a small box.

"Open Rin's, daddy!" The little girl said as she hugged his waist. Sesshomaru reached down to pat her head before sitting in one of the chairs. She quickly climbed atop his chair and handed him the crudely wrapped little box. Sesshomaru opened the box, with Rin's assistance of course. Inside he found a very small box with a dried flower in it.

He gave her a smile. "This is very pretty Rin."

"Daddy, do you know what it is?" Sesshomaru looked at it closely, but his eyes had to be deceiving him. There was no way this was what he thought it was. But the tiny ribbon still twirled about the bottom was a clear giveaway. When he did not respond, Rin sighed.

"Daddy, you're so silly sometimes. It's a flower, silly. Rin kept it. Grandpa said that when daddy had me, he bought me a flower. Grandma put it in a box for me and Rin kept it because it showed how much daddy loved her. Rin wants daddy to have it now, so Daddy knows how much Rin loves him."

"Indeed it is, Rin. And daddy has something special for you." He reached down and plucked a box from his pocket. He handed it to her, and she giggled as she unwrapped it. Her little face lit up.

"Daddy!" Sesshomaru reached down and removed the necklace from the box. It was an exact replica of the very same flower she had just given him.

"See Rin, Daddy remembered."

"Awe, mom, it's not even your gift and you're crying!" The beautiful moment was interrupted by Shippou who threw a pillow at Kagome, who was indeed sniffling at the scene. Kagome laughed between her light hiccups. The children laughed with her, and so did Sesshomaru. The room was filled with joy.

"I have one too, Mr. Taisho." That caught Sesshomaru by surprise. He watched the little boy get up, though he seemed to be attempting to move too fast for his little body as he stumbled slightly. He saw Kagome frown from the corner of his eyes. Shippou brought back a piece of paper.

"I didn't know how to wrap it." He said sheepishly as he handed him the paper. Sesshomaru took it and nodded to the boy. He looked at the picture and felt the a spark shoot through his body. It was a picture of himself standing with Shippou. They were fishing. Behind them on a blanket sat Kagome and Rin with a picnic basket. It looked like one, big happy family. It made warmth spread through him.

"Well, some kids talk about going fishing and stuff with their moms and dads." Shippou began quietly, shuffling his feet nervously. "And Rin said that you like to fish. So I thought it would be nice if we went fishing and mom could make some food to eat at the park. Rin likes picnics." The flush on his cheeks was a testament to his nerves. The boy let out a slightly startled eep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snuck a glance up at Mr. Taisho.

"I think this is a great idea. I will take everyone fishing. I promise. I can teach you how to catch a fish _every_ time you cast. I bet none of your other friend's dads can do _that_." Kagome's jaw hit the floor. It was the first time she had ever really seen Sesshomaru joke around with the children. He even _winked_ at Shippou. If she was surprised by that, then she was floored when Shippou jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru while chanting "Thank You" over and over again.

"Okay! My turn!" Kagome shouted with a grin, trying not to cry again. Sometimes it was so nerve wracking to be a woman with all the constant emotions! She reached under Shippou's bed and pulled out two boxes. She passed one to each of the kids. Shippou eagerly tore through the wrapping paper.

"Wow, Mom!" He said as he pulled out the black velvet cape. The inside lining was a deep satin red, and along the black velvet were swirls of silver embroidery. It was clear to his impeccable eye that it was hand-made. Sesshomaru had to admit, she was quite talented. He quickly put it on and made his best magician face.

"How do I look?" He said, his voice going deeper as he tried to act more mysterious.

"Dashing and magical!" Kagome said.

"Oh Rin got one too!" Kagome laughed as Rin pulled out another cape, though this one was a lot shorter.

"Of course, every magician needs a beautiful assistant, don't you think Shippou?" Kagome asked. The boy turned red.

"I think Rin is a perfect assistant." He said, his blush intensifying. Sesshomaru chuckled, the situation too adorably funny for him to scowl at. Kagome turned to him with a grin.

"Then what I have for you will work well." Sesshomaru said. He reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a large, black top hat.

"Wow! A magician hat! That is so cool; mom, look it matches! Wow, I am a real magician now!" Shippou said as he eagerly put the hat on. "Thanks Mom! Thanks Mr. Taisho!" A knock sounded on the door and Shippou went to open it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Magician, I am looking for a little boy named Shippou and a little girl named Rin. Have you seen them?" The playful tone of Mickey sounded.

"Here Rin is Miss Mickey!" Rin jumped up and ran to the door. Shippou took off his hat.

"Mickey, I am here too!" He said.

"Oh heavens me! I didn't recognize you! Well I have some news! A little birdie told me that some Christmas specials are coming on, and guess which one is first?

"Ohh, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_?" Shippou said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wow! You're a mind reader _and _a magician!" Mickey gasped with a wink.

"Oh mom! We got to go now! _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ is on! Come on Rin, let's go get some popcorn!" Rin jumped up and with a swirl of capes they were gone.

"I think they liked it." Kagome said with an amused laugh. "Come on you big softie. Let's go watch some Christmas specials!" She leapt up with a giggle. As she beckoned to him with an enthusiastic wave of her hand, Sesshomaru suddenly found his life to be much more complete than it had been months before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night was magical. He did not know how to elaborate beyond that, but it was. The children around him laughed as though they were not sick. They smiled as though they were not suffering. They clapped as though they had no worries. And in that moment, Sesshomaru felt himself inclined to believe that. Even little Haru whom had taken a harsh turn for the worse was present in the arms of his mother. For the longest time, Sesshomaru had thought his life to be content. However, when the lightest pressure was against his shoulder, his world suddenly grew that much brighter. Upon his lap was his daughter fast asleep, and leaning ever so slightly against his shoulder was a woman whom was slowly becoming a vital part of his life.

"Is there any room for me?" The unusually soft voice of a very tired Shippou made his heart tighten. He shifted Rin slightly which left a small spot between him and Kagome. Shippou half climbed in and curled against Sesshomaru's chest. As the three lay sleeping against him, Sesshomaru let a rare and genuine smile blossom across his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his daughter's head, then against Shippou's, and then against Kagome's. He stiffened. Hesitantly, he looked back down at Shippou. Slowly, he maneuvered a hand up and pressed it against Shippou. An inexplicable fear curled within him.

"Kagome." He said quietly, shaking his shoulder slightly to wake the woman. She pulled away, blinking her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" She mumbled. She looked up at Sesshomaru curiously, then caught sight of the children resting against him. "What I would give for a camera. You really are a big softie."

"Kagome, Shippou has a fever." The smile slipped from her lips almost instantly. She reached up and pressed her hands against Shippou's head.

"Oh god. I need to go get Mickey." For the first time he heard a quiver in her voice that greatly unsettled him. His unease only increased as he heard the slight panic as she called to Mickey. Within a minute's time, Mickey was kneeling before him with the temporal thermometer.

"He has a fever, we need to get him to his room." Her voice lacked its exuberance, which only further unsettled Sesshomaru.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Shippou?" Rin awoke to the commotion to find Kagome biting her fingers and looking extremely distraught.

"Its okay, Rin. Shippou just has a little fever is all." Sesshomaru tried to comfort her. She didn't seem to take his word as she started to cry.

"Daddy, make him better." She cried, large tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey there sweetie pie," Kagome said as she knelt in front of Sesshomaru and Rin, "don't you cry! Everyone gets a little sick now and then. Now, don't you worry. It's Christmas…" Kagome was interrupted as Shippou jolted forward, his body heaving as he began to vomit.

"Oh god, Shippou!" Kagome cried as she held her son as he continued to heave.

"Get the children to their rooms please." Mickey said to Laura. The nurse nodded, though many of the parents had already taken their children when the commotion began.

"Daddy! He's not okay! He's not okay; you lied!" Rin began to panic. Sesshomaru swiftly lifted Rin into his arms. He was torn. He needed to get Rin out of there, but he felt compelled to stay. With one last look at Kagome, Sesshomaru quickly turned and took Rin to her room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Christmas was a time of magic, a time of hope. It was a day about believing in the impossible and embracing the fantasy. As Kagome sat next to the hospital bed, these things were lost upon her. For four years she had kept her resolve, had kept her strength but this one day threatened to take it from her. As the mother of a child with A.L.L. she had lived through the ups and downs of the disease, but it did not make any of those "downs" less terrifying. She moved from her chair to sit beside her still sleeping son. His fever was still high, and she could practically feel the heat wafting from his body. She bit her lip and fought down the tears. He stirred, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Mom…?" His voice was hoarse, raspy as though he had been without water in the desert.

"Hi, little fox." She said with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas." She reached out and gently ran her fingers through his red hair, trying not to wince at the clamminess of his skin.

"Merry Christmas." He said back, a bit of energy sparking in his emerald eyes. "Did Santa come yet?"

"Of course, Santa is never late. How do you feel?" Shippou was quiet for a moment. Kagome bit her lip. Shippou did not like to lie, but he hated to tell her the truth sometimes too.

"Sore." Kagome must have visibly winced as Shippou immediately adverted her eyes. Soreness, though not uncommon, was usually not a good sign when already ill. Kagome smiled at him and ruffled his hair gently.

"Well, little fox, you were pretty active yesterday. I am sure that's all." He knew what she was doing, but he allowed her. At this point, he knew it really was not for him anymore, and he was okay with that. He smiled back at her. A knock sounded at the door before slowly opening to reveal Dr. Adams.

"Dr. Adams!" Shippou exclaimed, his little body jolting painfully. In his excitement, he forgot his current predicament. Kagome raised a hand to her mouth to hide her distress.

"Easy there squirt, don't go overdoing it. How are you doing? Your mom said you were being good, I bet Santa brought lots of gifts." Shippou beamed at him.

"Great! I am a magician now, mom made me a cloak and Mr. Taisho got me a top hat. I may have been a prankster before, but now it's official." Kagome laughed as she moved off the bed. Dr. Adams grabbed the chart and began browsing through it as he made small talk with the little boy he had grown to care so much for. The smaller than normal red-haired boy had been his son's best friend and so Dr. Adam's heart constricted as he read the notes. This case seemed eerily all too familiar.

"Shippou, how have you been feeling lately? And if you tell me fine I am going to steal your presents from Santa and keep them to myself." He warned, trying to keep his gaze serious. Shippou dipped his head.

"Dizzy and out of breath. My body has been sore, but not _really_ sore, just achy. Like I need to be oiled like a robot." The last part was said with a grin.

"Shippou, why didn't you tell me…" Kagome asked quietly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"I didn't want to make you worry. You were working so much you always looked sleepy."

"Shippou, baby, you do not worry about me. I am the parent, worrying is my responsibility." She reached out and clasped his hand.

"Well Shippou, you know the drill. We have to run some tests…" Dr. Adams paused, his eyes catching something on Shippou's arm. He moved forward and knelt by the bed. Gently, he lifted the sleeve of Shippou's hospital gown. He gave a tight-lipped look to Kagome. "Shippou, how long has this bruise been here?"

Shippou shifted to look at his arm. "I dunno. I don't remember getting it."

"Jeremiah, he didn't have that yesterday." Kagome said softly, her eyes meeting his. He sighed. She stood and turned away from Shippou, unwilling to allow him to see her fear.

"All right, squirt. We are going to have to do the pointy test. Do you remember what that is?" Shippou bit his lip. Kagome bowed her head.

"No, I don't want to!" He said fiercely. "Mom tell him no; I don't like that one!" His voice began to border on frantic as Dr. Adams stood and made his way to the door to motion over a nurse.

"Shippou, listen to me." Kagome said as she came to his side. "I know you don't like it, but it's so very important. Remember what you promised me, Shippou? You promised that you would be a good little fox and make sure to listen to the doctors. And you have been such a wonderful fox, but now you have to listen to them. They are going to make you feel better, don't you want that?" He reached for her, and she leaned down and pulled him into a soft hug. She could feel his little body shake.

"I'm scared mommy. I don't like the pointy test." His soft, raspy cries were like knives puncturing her heart.

"Shippou, you know Dr. Adams would never make you take it unless it was really important right? You trust him don't you?" She felt him nod against her shoulder. "I will be right outside you know that."

"Iwantyoutostay." The words came out as one, his plea muffled by her shoulder. She reached up and ran her hands up and down his back.

"You know I can't do that little fox. Don't worry though I will stay close." The door opened again, and this time it was another nurse wheeling in a cart full of tools.

"Hi Shippou, we are going to run some tests okay?" She said with a smile. Kagome stood and gave a reassuring smile to Shippou.

"I promise I will be right outside." She mouthed to him. The sight of his tearful green eyes and fearful expression broke her, and before the tears fell she exited the room with Dr. Adams behind her.

"Kagome." He said. She knew that voice. She had heard it before.

"I know, I remember." She said.

"I have to go over with you." He replied. She nodded and turned to meet his gaze.

"This is the third batch of treatment we have tried. It worked for a while, but if this is heading where I think we both know it is, we have to address the possibility of a transfusion."

"Jeremiah, we have been through this. I am not a match so I cannot even be considered as a bone marrow donor, and the only one who had been close will not donate. He is a selfish, heartless man. I have no other family, and you already know that a match for him is unlikely in the system."

"I know. I am running it now. We may be able to find a close enough match. I don't think we have a choice in this."

"You're the one that told me that a close enough match can be wonderful, or can quicken the end. And if that's the case then Shippou will spend the last few weeks of his life in torment and agony. How can I agree to that?" Her voice broke. She lifted her hand to her mouth as the tears began. She tried desperately to keep them in, but it was growing harder.

"Kagome, you know that I will do everything I can to help him. We can discuss this more when I have the lumbar puncture results back. As long as the blast cells have not entered into his spinal cord, he has a fighting chance." Kagome smiled a thankful, yet sad smile and nodded. Dr. Adams placed his hand upon her shoulder before returning to her son's room. As the door closed behind her, it was as though the dam had shattered. She leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor weeping.

**(A/N: A lumbar puncture is when they draw spinal fluid from the back. VERY PAINFUL and is the only way to test if the cancerous cells (blast cells) have entered the spinal column and brain.)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A pile of wrapping paper was stacked neatly in the corner of the room and presents lay scattered across her bed. Despite the obvious Christmas morning, the room felt somber. Sesshomaru lay in bed with his daughter curled up beside him looking distraught.

"Rin is scared Shippou will go away." The small spot of wetness on his grey sweater was evidence that they had been in this position for a lengthy amount of time, and that the girl's tears had been flowing continuously.

"You must have faith, Rin." Sesshomaru ran his fingers over her head. It was not often that she went without a hat, especially since Kagome's gift. The wispy hairs tickled his fingers as they passed, but Rin seemed to neither notice, nor care about her baldness at this moment.

"But…"

"Rin, Shippou is a strong boy. Do you believe that?"

Rin nodded against him. "Yes daddy."

"Then you must have faith." Rin was silent after that, but Sesshomaru noticed that the tears seemed to have slowed significantly. This pleased him. As the two lapsed into a peaceful silence, Sesshomaru let his mind wander to Shippou and his mother. He found he, himself, was scared for the boy. Many times he had felt this way for Rin, but it was quite unusual feeling this scared for someone he had only met a month ago. In the very short time that he had come to know the Higurashi's, he had become quite used to having them in his life.

He reached over and lifted the picture that Shippou had drawn him. The picture itself had been ingrained in his mind, and the more he looked at it the more it pleased him. The joy radiating on the boy's face, the way he had drawn Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder, the way he had drawn Rin curled against Kagome, they were all things he could clearly _see_, as though this picture was a real memory. Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the wall, letting his eyes slip closed. He would make this picture a memory, for Shippou. He would make sure the boy got better, and then he would take them all fishing just like he wanted. He would take them anywhere, just as long as they were all there.

The soft and slow breathing of Rin alerted him of her rest. She had slept so little the night before, having been so distraught of Shippou's sudden burst of sickness. He let his eyes travel over her. Her frame had thinned quite a bit, and her face had lost a lot of its childlike roundness. Her bare head only increased the obviousness of her illness. But these things did not sour his thoughts. No, for there were good things too. Her eyes were beginning to brighten, her hair beginning to grow. Her appetite was increasing, as was her energy. She was responding very well to the medication; the doctors had confirmed as much. He felt thankful because he knew one truth. He was nowhere near as strong as Kagome. He knew if Rin were in Shippou's shoes, he would lose himself. But Kagome, Kagome was a soft strength, an unbeatable one. Yet he knew that strength had its limitations. If anything were to happen to Shippou, he knew she would shatter. He would lose them both.

Sesshomaru moved slowly, easing Rin onto the bed so as not to wake her. Once free, he stood and stretched before making his way towards Shippou's room. He _needed_ to make sure that they were okay. He could not explain the feeling, nor did he really care to. As he stepped from Rin's room, he noticed that the hall was filled with children. Parents sat with their children on the floor playing with their Christmas presents. Though laughter and excitement could be heard, he noticed more than a few glances by both the children and their parents towards Shippou's hall. It would seem that the normally gung-ho Christmas child had yet to make an appearance. At least that is what Sesshomaru had assumed. As he turned down the hall, however, he knew what they had been glancing at. On the floor sat Kagome, her knees pressed against her chest and her hands folded over them and covering her face.

Time slowed for Sesshomaru. A soft cry from the room could be heard, and he watched her curl into herself, her body shaking slightly. The moment did not seem real. She was beginning to fracture, it affected him on a level he had never felt before. It was as though a being of baser instincts took over and compelled him forward. He was before her in the blink of an eye, his large hands hoisting her up gently to pull her against him. Her startled gasp was lost in the fabric of his shirt. Her little hands reached up to fist within said fabric and her body shook harder.

"Not again! He can't be sick again! He was doing so well, he can't… he just can't!" She sobbed, the desperation and terror dripping from her words like poison, filling his soul with a sadness so heavy it nearly stifled his breath. She pulled back for a moment, her tear streaked face gazing up to his. "You don't understand, he was doing so well, this treatment was his _last_ shot. I am not a match; I can't donate to him."

"Donate?" Sesshomaru asked. Did she mean that he would need a transfusion? He suddenly remembered her stating that children who needed transfusions because treatment was not working had a decrease in survivability rate, a steep decrease. She burst into sobs once more as she nodded.

"I'm not a match!"

"Hey hey hey." Sesshomaru reached up and caught her face tenderly between his hands and forced her to look at him. "I won't let anything happen to him." He did not know what made him promise that, but he could not stand the sight of her tears. The thought of something happening to that… that incredible boy tore him apart.

"You can't, he doesn't have a match, then…"

"I will find one. I will pay someone as much money as they need. Do you understand? I won't let anything happen to him." His voice grew quieter as he spoke, his intent shining in his voice. "I will protect him. I will protect you both." Her eyes were wide, still spilling with her sorrow. Her face was flushed from crying, and her lips slightly parted in surprise of his promise. The sweet look in those shining eyes was too much for him to take. Before he could second guess himself, he leaned down, capturing those full lips with his own. In that single moment, he gave more of himself than he had in any moment with another. The eruption within him was so powerful he nearly shuddered. The feel of her lips against his was electrifying, yet peaceful at the same time. Her small hands gripped his shirt tighter, pulling him closer which only pushed him further over the edge. Yes, they were his to protect; and he would take on the world to keep them safe.

Slowly, his lips left hers, but soon found place upon her brow. His thumbs reached up and wiped the traces of tears from her face. Her eyes closed, and he felt her lean against him and wrap her arms about his waist. He rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes. He knew now that he would spend eternity protecting them just as he would Rin. That thought brought a warmth to his heart, because a man always protects the ones he loves.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	5. To Face the Truth

_To Face the Truth_

Dear All,

Thank you for taking the time to read this story. You have been so encouraging and I am touched. Thank you.

Now here is Chapter 5 of **Keeping Faith,** _To Face the Truth._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was as though the world had faded to nothing but the feel of her body, the aroma of her hair, and the soft Christmas music playing throughout the hospital. Sesshomaru held her for a long time. His eyes closed as her sweet scent filled his soul. Her small arms were wrapped about his waist and occasionally they would squeeze him just a little tighter. The touch of small arms brought them from their reverie, and the two separated to find a small girl hugging their legs, a sweet smile upon her face.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said as she knelt down.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Kagome." Rin glanced to the door, nibbling on her lip.

"Merry Christmas, Rin. Shippou is in with the doctors, do not be afraid. They just need to do some tests." Rin nodded, then wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled softly before embracing her. Sesshomaru watched on with an odd sense of fulfillment. They were only missing one.

"Kagome?" Dr. Adams stepped from Shippou's room, a gentle smile on his face. "The test is complete. You can go in. You know the drill, keep him still." Dr. Adams nodded to Sesshomaru before walking away. A few of the nurses followed him, one pushing the cart. Kagome stood and clasped Rin's hand in hers.

"Let's go visit Shippou." She said. Rin beamed and reached back to grab Sesshomaru's hand.

"Let's go daddy! Shippou is waiting!" She chirped.

Shippou heard them enter and attempted to lift his head from the pillow.

"Mom?" He asked, his voice still shaky and hoarse. Kagome brought Rin over to the other side of the bed where Shippou was laying.

"Hey little fox, someone really wanted to see you." Kagome said softly. A small smile appeared on her son's face.

"Rin, Merry Christmas." Shippou said, waving at her slowly. Kagome lifted Rin up so she could sit on the side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Shippou." Rin said softly. "Rin was worried." Shippou gave a quiet scoff.

"Silly girl, you don't need to worry about me. I am really strong. I can take on anything. Like superman." He boasted.

"Rin knows. Rin got new crayons from Santa! Rin wants you to get better so you can color with Rin." She said with a brilliant smile.

"I would like that." Shippou said, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks.

"Rin, why don't we let Shippou rest? Perhaps we can visit later. Your grandfather should be coming soon." Sesshomaru said quietly. Rin nodded.

"You should meet Rin's grandpa. He is silly. Rin will visit later. Rin promises." Sesshomaru lifted her up and held her.

"Feel better Shippou, and Merry Christmas." He said, his voice slightly warmer than Shippou was used to. Shippou grinned, wishing him a Merry Christmas as well. As the two left, Shippou watched his mother. She was nibbling her lower lip.

"I like him." He said. She was pulled from her thoughts, and her cheeks tinted red.

"Me too, little fox." She sat down on the bed before laying down on her side to face him. He reached up and clasped her hand in his.

"I think he likes you." Shippou said in an all-knowing tone. "You know, like likes you." Kagome laughed.

"You think?" Shippou nodded. Kagome grew quiet, her gaze falling to their joint hands.

"You are going to be fine." She said after a few moments of silence. Her eyes never left their hands. He didn't say anything, his own gaze on their hands.

The silence was peaceful, yet heavy. It fell like snow and only grew as time ticked away. A small tear fell from Kagome's eyes, but she did not wipe it away. It fell to the pillow where it trickled down and sank into the fabric.

"_Come they told me, pa rum pump um pum,_" Kagome began to sing. Shippou gave a small laugh and a brilliant smile.

"_A new born King to see_," She continued, smiling back.

"_Pa rum pum pum pum_!" Shippou sang.

"_Our finest gifts we bring_," Kagome reached up to tap his nose as she sang the next line.

"_Pa rum pum pum pum_!" Shippou sang with her, his nose crinkling as he laughed.

"_To Lay before the Kin_g," She sang the next.

"Pa rum pum pump pum!" He began to move his free hand, as if he were actually playing the drums. Together, they sang, the beauty of the holiday beginning to ease their fear. And from that song, they moved to Rudolph, and even We Three Kings. For the remainder of that hour they spent singing their carols and enjoying each other's company. Though their thoughts may be focused on what was to come, in their hearts they felt the joy of the holiday season.

**_(A/N: Lyrics from the Little Drummer Boy)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A tall man with silvery white hair pulled into a high ponytail strolled into the hospital, the click of his boots resounding through the halls. Beside him was a woman of great beauty, her own hair hidden beneath a large furry brown hat. If one were to look quickly, they would have appeared to be brother and sister. Their features were vastly different, however. The man's face was roguishly handsome, his eyes warm and inviting. His lips were thin and seemed to be in a constant rakish grin. His eyes were a light gold color that seemed to dance with amusement. The woman, though incredibly tall, was shorter than him with an aloof, almost superior look. Her eyes, a darker amber, were almond-shaped and seemed sharper and far more cunning than her male counterpart. Her lips were full, and she wore a somewhat seductive, yet cold smirk.

"We are here to see Rin Taisho." The male said. "I am her grandfather, Toga Taisho."

"As if they need to know who you are; really, Toga? You own this place. Are you telling me you don't know your own layout here?" The female's tone was nonchalant, yet her amusement glistened in her eyes. "Obviously you merely needed to have your arrival known. This way, dear ex-husband of mine." The sultry woman walked ahead, winking at the speechless nurse. Toga mumbled something under his breath but begrudgingly followed.

As they walked, they eyed the hallway decorations, the pictures and banners clearly made by children. The woman paused, her eyes landing on one in particular. It was a drawing, but she could recognize that style anywhere. Her eyes grew soft. Along the bottom the name _Rin_ was scrawled. It made her heart thud slightly, and guilt filled her. When Rin had been diagnosed, she had been devastated. Shortly after Rin's diagnosis, she had been called away on business. This would be the first time she had seen her in nearly six months.

"Dad!" The word made the woman stiffen. She turned and found a young man jogging down the hallway, pulling a woman behind him. The young man nodded to her as he caught up to them.

"Inuyasha, you really shouldn't drag her like that. You are not a caveman. Though I suppose I should be happy its not by her hair. How are you faring dear?"

"Oh, I am quite tired, and quite ready for this to be done." The woman laughed, her hand going to her bulging stomach. "And how have you been, Kimikyo?" The pregnant woman named Kikyou asked the older woman.

"Oh well enough. Well I am heading to visit my granddaughter. Care to join, Kikyou? Let these two… _men_ catch up." Kikyou nodded and took the woman's offered arm.

"Man, she is still a…"

"I can still hear you, little puppy." The woman called out. Inuyasha grumbled.

"That woman's tongue is a registered weapon, of that I am sure." Toga said as he clapped his son on the shoulder, shaking his head. His ex-wife and son from another woman were not exactly friendly. Kimikyo cared for the boy, of that he was positive, or at least _almost_ positive.

As the group of four, separated by a fairly safe gap, arrived in the lobby they were greeted to an unexpected sight. A giant tree glistened with lights in the center, and children of various ages were seated beneath it playing with their toys. Some were in wheelchairs, while others walked freely. Some had hair, others did not. Some were singing the Christmas songs, and others were arguing which toy was better.

"Oh my," Kikyo said softly, her hand coming to her lips. The children were smiling and laughing, as though there was nothing wrong. Even the ones who looked as though they truly were sick had facial expressions full of joy.

"Looks like a happy place. Where is Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou shot him a dark look.

"Inuyasha, think before you open that trap of yours," Kimikyo snapped. "Excuse me, I am looking Rin Taisho's room. I do not see her frolicking about with the other children." Kimikyo asked the nearest nurse. The woman's face grew solemn.

"Yes, well, Rin is not in the mood for Christmas cheer at the moment. She is in her room. It is down that hall, second door on the right." The nurse said, gesturing to said hall. The group felt fear chill their bones.

"Yes, thank you." Kimikyo said as she quickened her pace. Surely if something were wrong, Sesshomaru would have called. Without knocking, she opened the door. Sesshomaru glanced up, his eyes worried. Was it Kagome? The face of his mother greeted him.

"Rin? Oh Sesshomaru, where is Rin? Is she all right? The nurse said that Rin was not feeling well."

"Nannie!" The squeal of excitement came from a door to the right where Rin stood. She had completely forgotten to put her hat on as she raced to hug her grandmother. The sight of the hairless child seemed to bring reality to the four onlookers.

"Rin, darling!" Kimikyo knelt down, wrapping her arms about the small child. Tears gathered in her eyes. Sesshomaru stood and shook hands with his father and half-brother. Kikyou hugged him tightly, her own emotions on high.

"Blame it on the pregnancy, she's an emotional wreck." Inuyasha snickered at his wife's tears. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I was not aware you were all coming." Sesshomaru said.

"Jeez, Merry Christmas to you too bas…" He was elbowed roughly by his wife, who glared at him, her eyes still dripping with tears. His cheeks colored and he looked down at his niece. Rin poked her head out from beside her grandmother to look at him.

"Hey squirt." He said as he knelt down. Rin smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, as if unwilling to see her. Her face had grown shallow, her frame thin. Her hair was gone except for the few strays that had survived her treatments or grown back. His little niece was sick. It was as though the truth of that situation finally hit him. His arms tightened around her. The little girl suddenly stiffened. Slowly, she pulled away, her hand reaching up to her head. When she confirmed there was nothing there she pulled away and ran to her father. He quickly picked her up, noticing the tears.

"Rin, hunny!" Kimikyo said, her heart breaking. They could hear the soft sobs of the little girl as Sesshomaru rubbed her back.

"Its okay." He whispered to her. "It's in the bathroom where you left it. Do you want it?" She nodded against his shoulder. He turned to his sister-in-law. "Could you grab her hat? It's in the bathroom." He mouthed to her. She nodded, her own tears rushing once again.

"See, told you, emotional wreck." Inuyasha grumbled uncomfortably. He _hated_ when his niece cried. It broke his heart. Kikyou returned with a black wig and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"I have your special hat." Sesshomaru said as he put her down. He helped her put it on and kissed her brow when he was done. She latched onto his leg, feeling incredibly uncomfortable that they had seen her without it. She gave them shy looks from beside Sesshomaru.

"Rin, you look wonderful. Is that a new hat?" Kikyou said. Rin smiled a little and nodded.

"Miss Kagome gave it to Rin." She said quietly.

"Miss Kagome, is she a nurse?" Kimikyo asked as she sat down on the end of Rin's bed. Rin shook her head.

"Kagome is the mother of Rin's friend Shippou." Sesshomaru said. His mother raised a brow, for his voice had seemed… _different_ when he had said the woman's name. He ignored her, as usual.

"Shippou huh? Sounds like a boys name." Kimikyo said with a smirk. Rin nodded.

"Yup, and he likes to color with Rin." She began to creep away from her father, talking of Shippou easing her shyness.

"Coloring? I saw some of your artwork back in the hallway." Kimikyo continued. She patted the space beside her and Rin jumped up. Kimikyo wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"Yes, Rin colors a lot. Shippou has a lot of crayons and Miss Kagome colors with us." Rin said.

"Seems like you like this Kagome quite a bit." Rin nodded with a smile.

"Rin loves Kagome. Kagome is really nice to Rin. Daddy likes Kagome too." Sesshomaru stiffened, not liking where this could potentially go.

"Oh, does he now? And why do you say this?" Kimikyo prodded, shooting her son an amused look.

"Because he hugs her a lot, especially when she cries." Her childlike view on the subject only made the situation worse for him. He could hear Inuyasha and his father snickering, and he could _feel_ his mother's curiosity.

"Cries huh? Land yourself a weepy one?" Inuyasha said.

"Uncle Yasha, Kagome isn't weepy!" Rin defended, though they were pretty sure she did not know what weepy meant.

"Inuyasha, she is the mother of a child that lives _here_." Kimikyo said sternly. Toga bopped Inuyasha upside the head, making the young man grumble _just kidding_ under his breath.

"Well, where is this Kagome and Shippou? I think we must meet them." Toga said as he moved to sit beside his granddaughter. She snuggled up beside him.

"Shippou is resting right now." Rin's voice went very solemn.

"Rin, Shippou will be just fine, remember what I said." Sesshomaru interjected before the tears could begin again. Rin nodded but said nothing.

"Rin, there is a lot of art out there. Why don't you come show me yours?" Kikyou asked, holding her hand out to Rin.

"Okay Auntie Kikyou!" She hopped off the bed and took her aunt's hand. As they left the room, Sesshomaru could hear her asking questions about the baby and when it was going to come out.

"Oh soon, Rin, very soon," Kikyou answered. The door closed behind them.

"This Shippou is not well?" Toga asked, his eyes still on the door his beloved granddaughter had just exited.

"I am not sure. He is having some tests done."

"She is special, this Kagome?" His mother asked.

"In for the kill." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Kimikyo, you shouldn't pressure him into talking, he will tell us…"

"Yes." Sesshomaru interrupted. His father stilled, his eyes widened, and Inuyasha 's jaw fell open slightly. Kimikyo beamed.

"Is that so?"

"Ask anyone here. She… gives hope to these children in ways no doctor can." He said the words as if he were in his own world, his eyes growing distant. Kimikyo stood and made her way to her son. She placed her hand upon his cheek, as if to bring him back to reality.

"She sounds wonderful. Now, tell me about Rin. Is she… well?" Sesshomaru nodded, happy at the change of subject.

"Yes. Actually, her first round of treatment is looking like a success." Toga smiled.

"Great news! Did you meet Dr. Adams yet? He is the best. I made sure he came back and took Rin's case, you know?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"I met Dr. Adams last night. He mentioned that you had persuaded him to return. Thank you."

"Did my son just thank me?" Toga teased.

"Dad shut up." Inuyasha said. Couldn't his father see this situation was hard enough for his half-brother already?

"Well, it seems the pup does have some good sense. I agree with Inuyasha, Toga. Now come, I want to give my grandbaby some presents." Kimikyo moved passed the men, winking at Inuyasha as she passed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome lay on the bed for hours, first singing carols with Shippou before he slowly fell asleep. Now, she lay watching him sleep as though it was the most precious thing in the world. His face had grown flushed with his fever, and his eyes had dark circles under them. His breathing was calm and even which made her feel mildly better. Every now and then his nose would twitch and it would bring a smile to her face. His hand was still clasped in hers, and she gave it a light squeeze. Her memory took her back to times of the past, times when she had laid like this with him in their own home. She let her mind wander to the day she brought him home and how she had sat by his crib all night, watching him sleep. He had been so tiny, so delicate then.

She remembered the first time he pointed at her, and called her mama. She had burst into tears and he had looked afraid. She had hugged and kissed him, telling him how wonderful he was and how much his mama loved him. That day would remain with her always.

He had been an active little boy. She remembered how quick he used to be, and how she would chase him around their tiny little studio apartment. He would crawl under tables and chairs and hide in her laundry, or under her blankets. And when he first started walking, it was as though he just stood up and ran. Things only got better from there. She would come home from work and he would have pictures waiting for her that he made with his babysitter. He always greeted her with a smile and a kiss, telling her the stories of his day and all the adventures he went on. Then they would cuddle on their sofa with a blanket and read books and sing songs until he fell asleep.

The memories assailed her thoughts and brought more tears to her eyes. She felt as though this was all she had been doing over the past few years, crying. How could she not? He was her everything. The only being she had left in this world. She would give anything to switch places with him. She looked at his peaceful face, the face of her baby boy, the face of her angel.

"I love you, Shippou." She whispered softly. He stirred a little, his nose crinkling and twitching again before falling back into a deep sleep. The sound of a soft knock drew her attention to the door. She lifted her head to see Dr. Adams standing in the doorway. She cast one final glance to Shippou before slowly and quietly slipping quietly off the bed.

As she closed the door behind her, she turned to Dr. Adams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru sat in the lobby with his family, smiling as Rin brought over the artwork she had done in her time here. She laughed and played with her aunt, touching her belly and squealing when the baby moved. She introduced them to her friends and told them all about life here. However, he noticed that frequently her eyes strayed to the hallway behind them, to Shippou's door. She was waiting for him to come out, waiting for him to be better so she could introduce them to her family. But he did not come out. However, after lunch had ended, Sesshomaru noticed her face brighten.

"Daddy, it's Miss Kagome!" Rin pointed and she made a move to stand. Her family turned around to catch a glimpse of this mysterious Miss Kagome, but then stilled.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin called as she began to move towards her.

"Rin sweetie, wait, come here." Kimikyo said quickly, grasping the girl gently. Rin gave her an odd look.

"But it is Miss Kagome, Rin wants her to meet you." Rin said with a smile. Kimikyo cast a glance behind them.

"Sweetie, Miss Kagome is talking to someone." Her keen eyes could see who that someone was, and from the look of the situation, it was a discussion best conducted without the interruption of a child, or anyone for that matter. Sesshomaru seemed to notice as he stood, his posture tense and his face oddly expressive. Kimikyo nearly gasped at the fear openly displayed on his face.

He watched her, and nearly winced when he saw Dr. Adams put a hand upon her shoulder. Kagome's head sagged, and he could see her form shake. His heart dropped. He saw Dr. Adams put another hand on her shoulder, as though he were desperately trying to comfort her. His heart was torn.

"Daddy, why aren't we going to see Miss Kagome?"

"Mother, take Rin." Sesshomaru said. Kimikyo jumped up immediately, trying to usher the little girl into her room.

"No! Daddy! Rin wants to see Miss Kagome! Rin wants to see Shippou! Rin wants to see him!" She cried, struggling against her grandmother. Inuyasha picked her up, hugging her tightly. Rin collapsed against him.

"It's okay, Rin. Shh, it's going to be okay." He soothed. Inuyasha hurried to Rin's room, but a shout drew hiss attention.

"Kagome!" Dr. Adams called out to Kagome's retreating back. Said woman was hurrying away, her face hidden by her hand. Inuyasha, in shock, watched his brother sprint to her, capturing her in his arms.

"Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" Inuyasha had only ever heard his brother sound panicked over Rin. He watched with bated breath as the woman looked up, her face blotched with tears.

"I am going to lose him," Her voice was broken by sobs, but Inuyasha heard her as clear as day. "I am going to lose my baby! My sweet Shippou…" She collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms, and he knelt to the floor to support her. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. He stroked her hair, whispering things to her. Inuyasha watched as what he thought to be misting tears gather in his stoic brother's eyes.

"Shippou…" The tiny voice of his niece brought him from his reverie. "No Shippou…" Inuyasha hurried into her room, but the damage had been done. His niece dissolved into heart wrenching tears.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He held her, rocking her back and forth as her body shook with her sobs. The other parents had cleared out, returning to the rooms and the nurses watched with tearful gazes. Sesshomaru watched as the woman he knew to be stronger than anyone he had ever met crumble before him. He found himself angry, angry at Dr. Adams, angry at the hospital, angry at things far beyond anyone's control. He wanted to stop her tears, he wanted to fix her pain. He wanted Shippou to be better, he wanted all the children to be better. They shouldn't have to suffer; they were just children. How was this fair? How was it fair to give children life just to take it away before they could truly live it? Was this his future? Was this what he would go through? Would this be him, shattering at the news?

"Kagome," He whispered softly, kissing her brow softly. "I won't let that happen. I promise. I won't let Shippou die." Her sobs did not slow. Sesshomaru felt so helpless, so useless. His own heart broke, his own eyes misting. He would never shed the tears, but they gathered nonetheless.

Toga watched with pained eyes as his son consoled the woman. He did not know her, and he did not know what was going on, but one did not need to. They were in a room with sick children, it was not hard to understand what pained her. He felt a hand at his arm, and turned with slight shock as his ex-wife curled up beside him. Her own eyes were solemn, lacking their normal aloof ice. He lifted his arm and secured it around her shoulders, pulling her against him. His gaze settled back to his son who continued to hold the woman. Despite the heavy and sad atmosphere, he was proud of his son.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He did not know how long they knelt there, or how long she cried. Time did not matter to him. She had calmed now, only hiccupping every now and then. He did not let her go though. He did not know how he knew it, but he knew she needed him. The way she clung to him as though she feared he would let her go, the way she seemed to burrow further into his chest, these little things kept his arms firmly about her frail frame.

"It spread." She whispered. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He knew what that meant. The cancer had spread to his spinal cord. This is something that every parent dreaded, especially where Shippou's case had been non-responsive to begin with. The chances of finding a donor that was unrelated was fairly uncommon, which decreased the chances of survivability dramatically.

"We will find a donor." He whispered.

"I can't lose him." She whispered.

"You won't." He tried to assure her. She was giving up, and it was tearing him in two.

"You can't control that." Her voice sounded so defeated.

"I will find a way." She pulled away slowly, her bloodshot eyes searching for his. She knew she must look terrible, but as his eyes met hers she realized she did not care. The way he looked at her, it made her feel like everything truly was going to be alright.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She sat in the lobby, a cup of warm hot chocolate in her hand. Sesshomaru sat beside her, staring at her with those fierce eyes of his. She shifted, leaning ever so slightly against him. His arm lifted and came about her shoulder. She settled against him. "Who is his match?" Kagome stiffened.

"His father." If her answer shocked him, he did not show it. Kagome sighed. "His father assaulted me when I was in high school, that much you know. It was because I conceived that he was prosecuted. Our attorney said that without my case, the others would never have been able to build a strong enough case to make the charges stick, and if they had he would have received minimal jail time. Because of me, they were able to prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law. He received twenty-five years." Kagome played with the rim of her cup as she continued. "When Shippou first got sick, we were all tested. Even him. I was nowhere near a match. But that," She paused, wiping a stray tear from her cheek angrily. "That _man_ was. A perfect match. I should have known. Shippou looks a lot like him. I always tried to ignore that, but that's not really possible to ignore I guess. Same hair, same skin color, hell he even has the same eye color and freckles. But Shippou is nothing like him. Nothing like that, that monster."

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped up at the sound of Dr. Adam's voice.

"Jeremiah, how is he? Is everything okay?" She wrung her hands nervously. Dr. Adams paused, his gaze flickering to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, we should speak in private. Let's go to my office." Kagome nodded solemnly. She turned to Sesshomaru, who had stood when Dr. Adams had addressed Kagome. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everything." Her tone aggravated him. She sounded like she had given up. He held his tongue. As he watched her walk off with Jeremiah Adams, he reached for his phone. He caught his father's eye as the man exited from Rin's room.

"_Merry Christmas Sesshomaru."_ The voice on the other line said.

"Find me everything on a sexual assault case eight years ago involving a woman named Kagome Higurashi. Find me his name." Without waiting for a response, he ended the call. His voice had been dark, and harsh, and even his father suppressed a shiver. He son was a good man, but his son had no tolerance for those he deemed dishonorable. He briefly wondered why Sesshomaru sought this man's name so intently.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome sat down in the chair at Jeremiah's desk, her nerves on edge as he closed the door behind them.

"I am glad to see that you have calmed. I know my news was… painful. Kagome, trust me. I know how you feel." He leaned against the edge of the desk beside her, giving her a soft look.

"Jeremiah, I am scared. He is all I have. I know that does not make this more painful for me than what you had gone through, but I am really scared." The tears shimmered to the surface, but they did not fall. She had finally composed herself, and she needed to keep that composure. She needed to be strong.

"Kagome, there are no matches in our banks. Our only hope is to see if…"

"He won't. He wants to see me suffer. He doesn't care about Shippou at all. He is a selfish…" Her face contorted with her rage, her body beginning to shake. "He just, oh I don't even know a word foul enough to describe him." Kagome hung her head, staring at her fisted hands. Dr. Adams did not press the subject.

"We will need to begin high dose radiation."

"I know." She said quietly, her eyes closing briefly to keep her tears at bay. She was not sure if they were tears of rage, desperation, or great sadness.

"I know that you understand the risks, but we need to discuss them. High dose radiation will stop the spread of the blast cells to the brain, but it will destroy his immune system. If we do this, he will need a bone marrow transfusion within weeks. We need to move quickly."

"I don't know how Jeremiah. I don't know how."

"We are going to start a drive within the hospital. It's a long shot, but Kagome it's all we have. Shippou will be moved to the quiet hall following this conversation." Kagome nodded, her tears finally breaking through.

"Thank you, Jeremiah." He paused, a little startled.

"I know that you will do everything you can to save him. I am saying thank you now before I am too far gone to remember all that you have done." She had seen it many times. A parent losing a child was one of the most detrimental things to a person's state of mind. They forget how wonderful their medical staff had treated them and their child during these tough times. Instead, the grief and loss turn them against the ones who fought so hard to save them. Jeremiah placed his hand upon her shoulder and knelt down to look at her in the face.

"Kagome, I know you. There is nothing you could ever say to me to make me think that. This is something that we are not built to handle. You are far stronger than you think. If it makes you feel better to shoulder things on me, then I beg that you do. If that is how I can help, then I will willingly take that burden. There is not much I would not do for you, Kagome." He squeezed her hand gently, the sincerity in his gaze warming her heart.

"Thank you, Jeremiah."

"Now, we should get Shippou settled into his new quarters." Kagome nodded and together they made their way to Shippou.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shippou awoke to noise in his room. His lids slipped open, and he found Mickey in front of him.

"Hey little guy." She said softly, a smile on her face. "We are going for a ride, okay?" Shippou pursed his lips. So he was sick after all.

"Okay." His murmured as he laid his head back down. He had a headache that made him feel very fuzzy. He let the movement of the bed over the hospital hallway lull him back into a foggy sleep.

Kagome watched him drift off again, her heart sinking. She hated to see him so worn out, it just wasn't her Shippou. He always had so much energy. Even yesterday, he had shown excitement and liveliness. She cursed how quickly this disease could take a turn for the worse. In her four years here, she had seen children go from on their way to full remission to clinging to life in a matter of weeks. It broke her heart. Even though medical successes have increased significantly in childhood leukemia, it was still a swift and capable killer. Especially here where the sickest of the sick stayed. Most of the successful cures did not happen within this ward, for this was reserved for those with a bleaker prognosis. That did not mean that they did not have their success within this ward, for in fact they did. More than half the children that came to this ward left cancer free. It was a long, somewhat harsh, road but it was still a wonderful chance.

However, Shippou's case had been different from the start. He had a far more aggressive strain than the average case. Though it was most certainly not the worst there was, it was a tricky strain to beat. It was resistant to chemotherapy, and spread quickly if not contained. Shippou had been brought in a little late, something that Kagome still punished herself for. Therefore, his initial year within these hospital walls was spent in fear. Fear that he would not make it, fear that it had not been caught in time. However, he began to recover. He began to fight back and respond to the medication. It was not until his third batch of medications that his health began to truly show great improvement. That was the first time that Kagome had truly dared to think that he would overcome this. And for the past year, it truly looked as though he had finally made it past the worst of it.

A third relapse was not necessarily common for children patients suffering with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, and it was not a good sign. This was the truth that Kagome had to face. She was an optimist, yes, but Kagome also knew that the world did not run on happy thoughts. She knew her son was in trouble, and it was taking its toll on her.

She watched them wheel him away, and attempted to ignore the stares from the other parents, the other patients, and even the nurses. She knew that they meant well, that their heart was in the right place, but she could not deal with it right now. All she wanted right now was to be by her son's side. And that was where she stayed for the remainder of the day, and through the entirety of the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	6. The Red Haired Villian

Dear All,

Here is the sixth chapter of **Keeping Faith,** _The Red Haired Villian. _I hope you all enjoy, and you can expect the last and final chapter to this story tomorrow on Christmas Day. I want to take this moment to wish you all a very wonderful Christmas / and or holiday season.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Strong, confident steps made their way down the walkway. The click of his boots seemed to echo in the hall, drawing the attention of the inhabitants within the cells. Some gazed up at the new arrival with curiosity, others came to the bars, their faces set in sneers. Some even made rude gestures or insulting comments as he passed, but he ignored them. His face was set in an impassive look, yet the hint of amusement could be seen dancing in his bright eyes.

"Are you sure it is him?" The man said, not even sparing the warden a glance.

"It's him all rightMr. Kirabi, the one you asked about. He is a rather unpopular fellow here. Has had a bit of trouble dealing with the population. Psyche calls it Narcissism. I call it being a punk. We have to keep him separated from the others. Be careful, he is harmless but boy is he good at pushing buttons." The warden said as he motioned to the guards to unlock the next door.

"Interesting." Mr. Kirabi said. He entered the room to find a man in his mid-twenties leaning back in a metal chair, a curious look on his face.

"Little birdie told me that you were looking for me." He said, a smug looking smile coming to his face. "But you are not a lawyer. So I wonder, what do you want from me?" Mr. Kirabi gazed at him. Dark red hair, pale skin dotted with a few faint freckles. This was definitely him.

"I want nothing from you, Souske Miwasaki." Souske gave him an odd look. Mr. Kirabi continued, "in fact I have no use for you at all." He pulled out a cell phone and held it to his ear.

"_Is it him?"_ The cool voice asked over the phone.

"Oh yes. It's him." He hung up the phone, knowing the man on the other line had already disconnected. He moved forward and took a seat opposite of the man. Souske eyed the man before him. His skin was dark, as though he had spent his life under the heat of the sun. His hair was nearly black, but under the lights above a sapphire hue could be seen glimmering within. It fell in thickened strands down his back, secured by a simple band. His piercing eyes were a vibrant silvery shade that seemed almost unnatural.

"Mr. Miwasaki, I have come on behalf of my employer, someone very influential. I am going to give you some sound advice, do you understand me?" The red haired man leaned forward, his brow knit in confusion.

"And why would I care? I don't even know who you are, never mind your employer." Mr. Kirabi smiled.

"I am Kirabi, Josuke Kirabi, and I work for the Taishos." Souske's eyes did not betray his wild curiosity, but a slow smirk spread over his lips. "I am here as a preliminary visit. If you give my employer's what they wish, then I will go away. If not, my employer will not be happy. Do you understand me?" Josuke's voice had dropped to a quieter tone, a dark look coming over his face. Souske leaned back in his chair, throwing his arms behind his head as he eyed this Josuke.

"The Taishos you say? That's a pretty influential family. What could they want with me?" His voice was almost a taunt, and Josuke raised a brow.

"They want a part of you, and to be specific, they want your bone marrow." The calm, smug look that had been gracing Souske's face since Josuke's entrance suddenly vanished. He leaned forward, his eyes growing dark and a snarl of fury falling past his lips.

"Forget it! I know who sent you, I know who you work for! You will not get them! You work for the Taisho's huh? Did she think that would sway me? Let the brat die, in fact…"

"Ah, it seems I found a tender spot." Josuke said as he relaxed back. The roles have reversed, now he had all the control. Souske slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Watch it Miwasaki." The warden snapped. Souske ignored him.

"I refuse, that whore can't make me donate no matter how many arrogant thugs she sends my way!"

"Thug?" Josuke grinned a little at that. "A thug am I? Interesting. I know of the woman you speak of, but she did not send me."

"I don't care who sent you; it changes nothing. _You_ will _not get a damn thing from me!_" He hissed the last part as though the words themselves sickened him.

"Warden, may we have a moment?" Josuke asked. The older man hesitated for a moment, but nodded quickly before leaving. Souske watched him leave, his confusion and anger only fueling his insanity.

"What? You think you can scare me? You can't touch me and I know it. I have a lawyer, and she will bury you if you even _try_ anything." Souske snarled. His eyes jumped from the man in front of him to the door the warden had left through. His eyes then traveled to the back wall where the two way mirror was.

"Mr. Miwasaki, let us have an open discussion." Josuke lifted his feet so they were on the table, a calm and collected expression hiding his nature.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave. I already gave you my answer."

"My employer will not like that answer. In fact, it will anger him greatly. Mr. Miwasaki take a look around. Do you like it here?" He asked. Souske began to fidget, the ability to control his emotions growing weaker.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't want to talk to you anymore." He stood up and made his way around the table to the mirror, his fists banging on the glass. "I am done! Take me back! Get this fu…"

"Now now, Mr. Miwasaki there is no need for that kind of language at all." Josuke said as he stood, turning so that he could lean against the table. His silver eyes watched Souske's every move. "After all, we are just having a discussion."

"You can't make me do it. I already know that. Courts already ruled it, so get out. And tell that pathetic excuse of a woman that I hope he suffers! I hope he suffers and she has to watch through it. I want her life to crumble to nothing! She destroyed mine, now I will destroy hers. Now get out!"

"You are quite the ill-mannered child, aren't you?" It happened so quickly that the guards watching through the glass had no time to react. Souske launched himself at Josuke, his hands gripping around the darker man's throat. It was mere moments before his hands found themselves twisted behind his back, and he cried out in pain. Josuke slammed him against the wall as the guards filed in.

"Let me remind you, Mr. Miwasaki, that I have the power to destroy you in more ways than Miss Higurashi ever could. And whatever I can do to you, my boss can do more. Do you understand me?" His whisper was completely unlike the personality he had displayed before. Instead of cool and collected tone, it was harsh, and almost poisonous. Souske felt the beginnings of fear bloom in his stomach.

"I won't do it!" Souske hissed back, though his voice had lost much of the confidence he had carried before. Josuke released him and Souske fell back towards the guards, his eyes narrowed upon the dark haired man.

"I want my lawyer. She will be glad to hear what you did. No amount of threats can save you, she will have your head." Josuke raised a brow.

"Remember what I said. And warden, I would make sure he stays nice and healthy. My boss will want to make sure he is in top condition when he visits."

"No! I don't want another visit! I want to talk to my lawyer." Souske rounded on the warden.

"Yes Mr. Kirabi, we will make sure he is in excellent health." The warden said.

"Though, I don't think he will mind a few bruises." Josuke said as he made his way towards the door.

"What? You can't take orders from him! This is against the law! You can't do this!" Souske struggled as the guards grabbed him roughly to pull him back to his cell.

"Get back to your cell Miwasaki." The warden barked. The red headed man struggled, his shouts could be heard even after he exited the room. Josuke followed the warden out. He flipped open his phone.

"There was a small snag. He refused your proposal before it could even be heard." He said to the man on the phone. "What would you like me to do?"

"_Leave it to me._" Came the cold reply.

"Very well, Sesshomaru." He replied, but the line had already gone dead. A slow smirk graced his features. Souske Miwasaki had no idea how hot the fire was where he was headed.

. . . . . . . . . .

Christmas had come and gone, the joy of the festivities dampened by tragedy. The residents of Romaji Pediatric Hospital were solemn as not one, but two, of their residents' health began to decline. Not only was Shippou stationed in the quiet hall, but little Haru as well. The atmosphere had become much quieter and children were often found gazing down the hallway. It often became somber when someone went to the quiet hall, for even the younger ones knew that it was not a favorable sign.

It was in this hall that Sesshomaru found Kagome asleep on the chairs. Shippou was now receiving radiation treatments in an attempt to stop the spread of the disease to his brain. It was a damaging, and somewhat harsh treatment, yet it was effective.

"Kagome." He whispered softly. She did not stir. He reached over and smoothed the hair that lay across her face back. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave him a sleepy look.

"Sesshomaru, what time is it?" She asked as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"It is two." Her eyes widened, and a word he never expected slipped passed her lips. She instantly covered her mouth and gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh sorry! I did not mean to swear, but I can't believe I slept so long! Is Shippou out yet?"

"I have not seen him." He answered. Kagome leaned back, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Poor little fox. He has been in there for hours." Sesshomaru took a seat next to her. It had been a few days since their rather _intimate_ moments on Christmas. In fact he had spent many nights contemplating those moments over and over in his head.

His phone began to ring and he flipped it open. Kagome looked away, her eyes scanning the hall for signs that her son's treatment would soon be done.

"_Sesshomaru, I looked in to it. There is no legal way to force him to donate. What should I do next?" _Came the smooth voice of Josuke. Darkness settled over Sesshomaru's face. His jaw tensed and his body went rigid.

"Find a way, no matter what the cost." He replied before ending the call. Sesshomaru's voice was so frigid and harsh that Kagome felt a shiver spread down her spine.

"I take it that call did not bear good news?" She said. Sesshomaru leaned back, his body tense and on edge.

"It was not favorable, no."

"Want to talk about it?" She ventured, her hand coming to rest shyly on his knee. He looked down at her, his golden eyes catching her sapphire gaze. Almost acting on another's whim, he moved his arm so that it was around her shoulder and pulled her against him. He lay his lips against the crown of her head before taking a deep breath.

"You have enough on your mind, Kagome, you need not add the stress of my work." Kagome relaxed into his hold, her heart beating faster. This was the first time outside of her emotional outbursts that he had showed such intimate affections, and she felt an odd sensation of relief sweep past her.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, a slight nervousness lining her tone. "May I ask you a question?" He grumbled a "Hn" which she took as a yes. She pulled back, nibbling her lower lip anxiously.

"About this," she paused for a moment before motioning to them. A silvery brow raised.

"This?" He asked.

"Exactly." She said, a nervous smile coming to her lips. "I guess I should ask: what _is_ this?" Sesshomaru suddenly felt uncomfortable. Up until now, he had simply gone with his instincts, but now, her flushed face gave him pause. Had he pushed her too far? It was not exactly the most appropriate time for either of them to venture towards the direction of a relationship, especially her. A small bit of shame filled him, and he turned his gaze away from her. He removed his arms from around her, choosing instead to lean on his knees with his eyes cast to the wall across from them.

"Forgive me, I had not thought about how my actions might affect you." Kagome felt a small piece of her break.

"I see." He paused at the odd waiver in her tone, confusion suddenly exploding through his mind. Was she disappointed? About what? A sudden commotion from the hall interrupted them and the two parents jumped to their feet. Nurses came from different directions, a sense of urgency in their movements.

"Get the door Laura!" One called out quickly. Laura quickly pulled the door open as others rushed out a bed.

"Shippou? Oh god Shippou!" Kagome jumped forward but a nurse she did not know blocked her path.

"I am sorry Ma'am but we need to get him to ICU…"

"He is my son! What is wrong with him!" Kagome paced, her eyes following the cart as the nurses rushed him down the hall.

"I understand you are…"

"You don't understand anything! What is wrong with my son!"

"Kagome!" The call from Jeremiah was like a wave of relief. Finally she would get some answers.

"Oh, thank god Jeremiah! What is going on, this woman won't tell me and they just took Shippou off and now I don't know what's going on…"

"Kagome slow down. There has been a complication. Shippou has an infection." Her world suddenly stopped.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He developed an infection that we did not catch in time, and now…"

"You have been giving him radiation, how could he have an infection?"

"Kagome, you know it does not work that way." Kagome reached up, running her fingers through her short hair, her face growing pale and her eyes beginning to water.

"How bad?" She asked, almost afraid to hear his answer. When he did not answer right away, Kagome backed away. "No, no, don't you say it."

"Kagome, we can heal the infection, but the damage is done. Without…"

"Don't!" She snapped, her face pleading with him. "Don't say it, don't say it! You and I both know that nothing has turned up yet! No one has been confirmed as a match!" Jeremiah's face grew solemn.

"I am sorry, Kagome. Without a donor, there is nothing left that I can do." The world grew grey then for Kagome, a woman who always saw life in the brightest of colors. She did not hear Jeremiah calling her name, nor did she feel his hand on her shoulder. She felt as though she were on a carousel that was moving too fast and her vision had begun to blur. She pulled away from Dr. Adams as if in a trance. She felt lightheaded and airy, almost as if she were floating. As reality seeped back into her mind, her stomach began to churn violently. Turning with as much speed as she could muster, she made it to the trash bin just in time as she emptied the contents of her stomach with a violent heave. Jeremiah was at her side in seconds, rubbing her back and holding her hair. He was not a doctor at that moment, but her friend; a friend that knew exactly what she was going through.

Sesshomaru watched helplessly from a distance as she was delivered the devastating news. He felt his own emotions pummel at his control. His deep sadness, his confusion, and whatever the feeling he had for Kagome began to morph into something darker, something more tangible. Rage. He felt the hot searing anger burn through him like an inferno, and he grasped it and fueled it with thoughts of whose fault this truly was. His fists clenched, his jaw set. Though it crushed him to leave her like this, he had somewhere else to be. He needed to fix this, and there was only one person who could _help_ him. Turning on his heel, he made his way to the exit. Picking up his phone, he dialed the last number.

"I am coming _now._" He snarled, his lip curling as if to bare his teeth.

"_I will make the preparations."_ Sesshomaru ended the call before dialing another one.

"_Hello Sesshomaru._"

"I need your help." Though it wounded his pride to utter the words, he did not care. She was worth it; Shippou was worth it. If the older man was surprised he did not show it.

"_You're lucky I already know the situation, my boy. Inuyasha will meet you there. Leave the rest to me."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Green eyes fluttered open weakly. He attempted to take a deep breath, but a sharp pain caused him to cough almost violently.

"Easy there, Shippou, easy now." The kind voice was almost motherly, and he looked up at the woman who spoke. She was very pretty in his opinion. Her eyes were a rich chocolate color, and her hair long and straight. She wore a light blue one piece suit over her clothing and a mask covering her mouth.

"Who are you?" He asked, wincing at the harsh raspy sound of his voice. He could tell she was smiling at him from the way her cheeks rose.

"My name is Sango." She answered. "I will be your primary nurse while you are here." He gave her a confused look.

"But Mickey…" He started, before the reality of his surroundings hit him. He was not in the quiet hall anymore. His brow furrowed.

"You are in the Intensive Care Unit, we call it the ICU." She explained. "You have a little bug so we need to make sure you are in the cleanest environment in the hospital."

"I am really sick huh?" He knew people did not leave the oncology ward for just a little bug. The woman paused for a moment, her eyes growing somewhat sad.

"Sango, I have this." The new voice was another unknown voice to the little boy. A tall man stepped forward; his hair was dark and slightly shaggy and pulled to the back to form a small ponytail.

"Yes doctor. You hang tight Shippou; I will be back later." Shippou waved goodbye to her as she exited. He felt the twinges of his lips lift as he noticed the doctor also watching her leave. He snickered.

"Mom would call you a pig for that." He said as he leaned back. The doctor turned his shocked gaze to the mischievous little boy lounging back, before shaking his head with a grin.

"Yeah, well she would be right. I am Dr. Yagashi, but you may call me Miroku. Now how are you feeling?" Shippou made a thoughtful face, as though he were pondering the question as if someone had asked him the meaning of life.

"Oh I don't know, okay I guess. Nothing that some pocky couldn't fix." Miroku grinned.

"That a boy! Now on a serious note, tell me what you're feeling." Shippou's smile faded. Funny business aside, his promise to his mother to follow the doctor's orders reappeared in his mind.

"Tired, and kind of fuzzy. Like I can't focus. And a lot of pressure. It hurts to breath, especially if it's a big one because maybe I don't have enough room in my body." Miroku's lips thinned.

"You have an infection. This infection is very serious because of your radiation treatments. We are going to start you on some medicine that will take care of it, but you are going to feel really tired, and may sleep for a while, okay?"

"Am I going to die?" The question was not surprising considering all this little boy has been through, but it did not make it any easier to answer.

"Well, Shippou, we are going to do everything in our power to make sure that you do not."

"My mom says that sometimes it's out of our hands. That sometimes God just misses you so bad he takes you home." Miroku felt the strings of his heart pull by the little boy's words. He leaned back, letting his violet gaze wander over the boy. He was pale, extremely so. His eyes were sunken in, as though he had not slept in days. His lips were chapped and dry, the moisture seeming to have abandoned his skin. He was so thin that Miroku swore the wind would carry him away if they were outside.

"Your mother is right." Miroku said quietly. "No matter what we try, God's will is always stronger. But sometimes, the powers that be give us the strength to persist even the harshest of trials. There is a purpose to everything."

"I guess so." Shippou said quietly. "I hope my mom is okay. I hope God is nice to her now because he has not been nice so far. I don't care if saying that makes me go to the bad place." Miroku sighed.

"Shippou, it is okay to be angry. No one can fault you for that. You must remember that these emotions are part of us. Surely we were not created with them only to be expected not to use them."

"If God is so powerful, why did he make me sick? My mom cries because of it and she is nice to everyone. It's not fair."

"No, it is not fair. Shippou, why don't you tell me about your mom? Tell me about all the wonderful memories you shared with her." Miroku directed the conversation down a happier path. He got up and began checking Shippou's vitals while he talked.

"She is really pretty, and funny. She likes to eat. She can eat more than _anybody_! Especially candy. Mickey says she is so sweet because that's all she is filled with."

"She sounds delightful. You know, even those of us all the way down here on the main floor have heard about you and your mother. Especially around Christmas time. We can hear you all laughing and signing from down there." Shippou's eyes widened.

"Wow, you can?"

"Yup. Rumors say that your mom is the coolest mom on the floor, but shh don't tell the other moms that." Shippou grinned at Miroku who looked away from the monitor to wink at him.

"She is! Everyone thinks so I know it. Even the nurses think so. Even the _dads_ thinks so." Shippou said with a laugh.

"Is that so? What about your dad?" Shippou shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't have one. Mom says that she is my dad, but I know she's lying. Moms can't be dads too, I may be a kid but even _I_ know that. My friend Rin has a really cool dad though and she said I could borrow him. He is going to take me fishing. He promised me. My best friend Yui used to tell me about when his dad took him fishing and he said it was a really important moment. He said that's how you grow up."

"Yui Adams?" Miroku asked gently. Shippou nodded.

"Yeah, he died a little while ago. But mom said he went to a better place. I don't really understand how there is a better place without your mom and dad, but my mom doesn't lie about stuff like that, so it's probably true. I mean it probably has like a zillion slides and water-parks, and all the crayon colors in the world. That would be cool. I think I would still miss my mom though. Yui said he was going to make sure to draw me a picture every day in heaven while he waited for us. He said when we get there he can show us the ropes. He also said he was going to marry my mom which I don't think is a good idea. Besides, I think my mom likes someone else. It's my friend Rin's dad. I think he likes her too, you know _like_ likes her. He is really really tall, like super tall. Taller than you even. I think he likes me too because he was okay with taking me fishing, and that's supposed to be a dad-son thing only. Rin says she will share her dad if I share my mom but that's silly because I don't have to share her, my mom is everyone's. I mean she's mine more than other peoples, but my mom loves everyone. She's kind of cool like that. Ow!" Shippou grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Oh come on that didn't hurt. You didn't even notice until after I took the needle out." Miroku teased.

"I guess so, but that's only because I am strong. You shouldn't do that to girls because they will cry." Shippou said smartly. Miroku gave him a salute.

"Aye aye sir."

"So where is my mom? She would usually be here by now." Shippou asked. Miroku gave him a thin lipped look.

"Well, you see, your mom can't come in here for a while. We have to get your infection under control and plus she needs to undergo a health screening, just to make sure she isn't carrying anything that could potentially harm you. But she should be able to come in here in a day or two.

Shippou's eyes dimmed and his face fell. He had never been so sick that his mother could not see him before. He felt his fear and anger begin to flare once again.

"Do you know Rin?" Shippou asked suddenly. Miroku paused in his ministrations to glance at the boy curiously.

"Rin?"

"Yeah, she is on my floor."

"You mean the oncology ward? Huh, Rin. Let me think. Hmmm oh! You must mean miss Rin Taisho. Of course, it's not every day that a founding member of this hospital makes a visit, never mind becomes a resident. The entire hospital is aware of her. A friend of yours?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at the boy, making him blush heavily.

"It's not like that!" Shippou protested hotly. "She is my friend. I like to look after her, like Yui did for me. If I… if I give you a note can you give it to her for me?" His eyes looked hopeful, and Miroku could not help but smile.

"I think that I can arrange that. I heard another little rumor that you liked to draw, so I made sure to have some crayons and paper brought in just for you. Here, why don't you draw her something? I bet she would like that." Miroku handed him the supplies, earning a grin from Shippou.

"Duh, of course she will like it. Girls like that kind of stuff; trust me, I know."

"Hmm, maybe if I draw a picture for Ms. Sango…"

"Well, you should stop being creepy first, and _then_ maybe draw her a picture." Miroku gasped in mock insult.

"Creepy? I will have you know that I am _not _creepy, I simply appreciate the… well that is… _ahem_… I think you should get back to your drawing now Shippou." Miroku said, clearing his thoughts of the highly inappropriate comment he had been about to accidentally utter.

"Grown ups are so weird." Shippou mumbled. Miroku finished his tests and looked over at Shippou. He had hardly begun to draw when exhaustion finally began to set in, a response to the medicine of course, and he was drifting off to sleep. With a small sigh, he left the room.

"Doctor? Are you Dr. Yagashi? Dr. Adams said that I needed to speak with a Dr. Yagashi." A distraught looking woman approached him, and for a moment Miroku could not place her.

"Yes, I am Dr. Yagashi, can I help you Ms.?"

"My son, is he okay?" Miroku frowned, eyeing her with an odd expression. He saw her eyes dart to the window that was Shippou's room. His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Higurashi. Forgive me I did not recognize you." Miroku admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, do not worry. Is he all right? Please tell me what you know." Her sapphire gaze bore into his. This was his least favorite part of his job.

"Ms. Higurashi…"

"Kagome, please. Just Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome, as I am sure Dr. Adams has told you, Shippou's infection was in his lungs. Now normally infections are a fairly common occurrence with leukemia patients as their impaired immune system is unable to properly fight against it, however when we add radiating into the mix it becomes a very serious matter. I received the go ahead from Dr. Adams stating that you agreed to the treatment and so he has been started on that. The next twenty four hours are critical, but we expect good results."

"So you think he will be okay?" Her voice was nervous, though he could sense a hint of relief. He felt his heart wither at the hope sparkling in her beautiful gaze. He gave her a sad look, his mood becoming somewhat somber.

"The infection was very new and we caught it incredibly early. However, this infection has already done its job. It has weakened him a great deal. In his current situation, we need all the fight in him we can muster. I cannot say whether or not he will be fine for I am not an oncologist. Do not give up hope, Kagome." He was not telling her everything; she could see it in his eyes. He was sparing her because he was right, he was not an oncologist. She, however, had already heard the words from Jeremiah.

_"Kagome, without a donor Shippou will not make it. I am sorry, so very sorry."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What the hell do you want? You just left here and now you're back? Did you miss me that much? My half an hour stint in solitary did not make me change my mind!" Souske was livid. He had been thrown into solitary so harshly he swore he sprained his wrist upon his landing. Just as he began to calm down, the doors were wrenched open and he was grabbed roughly and dragged back to the same visitation room to find the very same nicely dressed dark man, Josuke Kirabi.

"Sit. We are waiting. Try not to have another mental breakdown in the meantime, I am attempting to enjoy my coffee."

"Where is my lawyer. I am not saying another damn thing to this piece of…"

"Here I am, sorry I am late, I am here now. Just breathe Souske. Let's _try _not to say anything stupid." The feminine voice floated out as the door was opened and a tall brunette woman walked in. Her eyes were a dark color and lined expertly to give her an almost sultry appearance. She was on the taller side with her chocolate locks pulled up in a tight ponytail before trailing down her back. The crisp grey suit accentuated her feminine curves nicely. Josuke stood as she entered, bowing his head respectfully.

"Ms. Tokawa. I am Josuke Kirabi."

"Groveling won't get you out of court. Tokawa is going to bury you for the crap you pulled on me. He wants me to donate my marrow to that spawn. It will never happen, courts said I didn't have to. And you trying to _force_ me through threats and violence is going to get you and your damn employer in a heap of trouble."

"Souske do not speak of what you do not know. Now, Mr. Kirabi, where is Mr. Taisho?"

"Oh, he is on his way." A pleasant smile came over the woman's face at his reply.

"Wonderful. Now, in the interest of my client, I wish to ask why you contacted my client directly instead of speaking with me?"

"We were not aware that you were his attorney. We are in a bit of a rush."

"So the little brat _is_ dying? Ha, of course she would send you in. Tell her to screw herself she isn't getting what she wants."

"I assure you, Mr. Miwasaki, I do not work for Miss Higurashi." Josuke drawled to the red-haired man.

"You're a damn liar and I know it."

"Souske, calm down, you're acting like a fool. Mr. Kirabi does in fact work for the Taisho family, and more precisely he works for Sesshomaru Taisho. What interest does Mr. Taisho have in my client's marrow?"

"I shall let him express his own thoughts. He will be here shortly." Josuke shot a charming smile at the woman. As if on cue, the door suddenly opened, and two silver haired men entered. Josuke and Ms. Tokawa rose for the newcomers.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, glad you could join us. This is Ms. Tokawa and her client, Mr. Souske Miwasaki. This is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho." The former narrowed his eyes upon Souske, the fury glittering behind those golden orbs.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ms. Tokawa motioned to the seat. "Come, let us begin negotiations."

"Warden." Inuyasha called out, his body half turning to the mirror behind them. He waited a moment before turning and nodding to Sesshomaru.

Souske eyed the two warily. He felt his lip curl back slightly, his confusion making him grow angry. Then a reality hit him, and his face melted into an understanding sneer.

"You're sleeping with her. Ha, I get it now. You're sleeping with the whore aren't you? She play the pity card on you? Big bad man raped me and now I have a dying kid. That filthy woman was begging for it! She moans like a…"

"Souske, I advise you to close your mouth." Ms. Tokawa said airily. Her eyes were watching Sesshomaru closely. The man was tense, his lips thinned and his eyes smoldering.

"Why? They can't touch me. I am going to sue that one, if these pretty boys want to touch me I will sue them too." The woman's hands clenched tightly, her jaw squaring in slight annoyance.

"Listen to your lawyer punk if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha snapped.

"Are you threatening me?" Souske demanded. "Hear that, Hitomi? He is threatening me."

"Ms. Tokawa you have three seconds to get him under control." The smooth, cold voice of Sesshomaru made the hairs on the back of Hitomi's neck stand on edge.

"Souske, I advise you to _shut up_." She hissed. Souske leaned back, his nostrils flaring as he attempted to calm himself.

"Let us begin this discussion as to why you have come asking for my client's bone marrow? The court already ruled against Ms. Higurashi. Legally, my client is not responsible to donate his marrow, despite parental ties."

"I will give you one chance." Sesshomaru began as he moved to lean against the mirror. "To accept my proposal."

"He has not actually listened to it yet." Josuke reminded.

"Listen up, scumbag, we are willing to pay you a large sum of money for that marrow." Inuyasha explained. Souske scoffed.

"I am here for quite a long time. In case you don't know, money doesn't really matter to me at the moment. In fact, there is nothing I want more than to see that little tramp suffer. I want to watch her fall to pieces as that bastard dies!" Sesshomaru moved too quickly for there to be much of a reaction. He was at Souske's side in seconds, yanking him to his feet. His fist connected with the man's nose, shattering it to pieces.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gaped. Souske collapsed to the floor, his hands grasping at his face. Sesshomaru ignored the others as he knelt by the man and grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Listen to me, you will donate to him or I will make sure you rot in this place. I have the power to bury you here, do you understand me?" Souske's eyes shot to his lawyer. A harsh yank on his clothing turned his eyes back to the infuriated man above him. "She is not your mother. Answer me! Donate, or I will destroy you." Souske felt for the first time a quiver in his defiance. The fury sparkling in his eyes was all consuming.

"I think it is a very good proposal." The chipper quip from his lawyer was more than enough to crumble the remainder of the bleeding man's resolve. He began to shake nervously.

"But you can't do this!" He was beginning to panic, and the pain in his nose was only growing stronger. "I will sue you! I swear it; I will sue you! Hitomi saw you hit me!"

"Oh, Souske, you are bleeding! You should be more careful, these floors can be slippery and that table can be so unforgiving." She leaned back, gazing at her nails as though she were unfazed by the occurrences within the room.

"Wha…what? He hit me! You saw it! Why are you doing this?"

"Listen buddy, if you don't donate, Sesshomaru is going to keep his promise. I would listen if I were you." Inuyasha said as he bent down beside them, his golden eyes catching the man on the floor.

"Fi… Fine… I will agree just get off me." He stuttered out. Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground, his head making a slight thud.

"Sign the paper." He said as he adjusted his coat and turned away. Josuke removed the slip of paper and put it on the table. Hitomi leaned over and signed her name on the necessary line. Souske stood, wiping the blood still dripping from his broken nose. He glared at them as he took the pen and signed his name.

"This isn't over, Taisho." He muttered, as though he were too afraid to cement his words audibly.

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru sneered as the guards entered to drag him away.

"You won't get away with this!" Souske shouted, his defiance coming back now that the guards were taking him away to his secure cell, his safety net making him feel powerful again. The doors closed and the man's shouts became slight mumbles.

Sesshomaru cast a glance to Hitomi.

"What kind of legal ramifications can I expect?"

"Legal ramifications?" She asked, her brows furrowing. "What are you talking about? There are no legal ramifications in a simple negotiation." She said. Sesshomaru felt a brow raise.

"Simple?" Hitomi smiled at his question.

"I did not see anything out of the ordinary, did you warden?" She asked the man who entered through the door.

"Nothing of the likes. I apologize we had a minor issue with our surveillance equipment. It would appear we were unable to record your conversation, but I assure you that there was no ill play at work. I thank you for visiting though, Mr. Taisho, Mr. Taisho, Mr. Kirabi, and you as well Ms. Tokawa. I will show you to the exit."

"Dad pulled in a few favors." Inuyasha explained quietly as they made their exit. Sesshomaru felt his heart tighten. He could not even fathom his gratitude at the moment. All he wanted to do was get back to the hospital, and back to Shippou and Kagome.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	7. Home

Dear everyone,

I am so very sorry about how late this story is! I know it was supposed to be posted on Christmas day but I ended up being a lot busier than I thought, and then I left the day after to go to the in-laws in NY. This is entirely my mistake and I hope you can forgive me! So here is the FINAL chapter of **Keeping Faith**, _Home._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome lifted her hand, her fingers spreading against the glass that separated her and Shippou. He was still sleeping, and had been for hours now. She bowed her head, her tears stinging her eyes.

"Kagome." Kagome pulled away from the window at the mention of her name. She gave Jeremiah a soft smile.

"Dr. Adams," She paused a second as came to stand behind them. Her eyes went from his face to the other. Her breath hitched and she fought the compulsion to curl in upon herself.

"Kagome, I am sorry. We caught the infection time but he is too weak. We were unable to find even a partial chance donor. We need," Jeremiah paused, his throat going dry. His hesitation was all the words Kagome needed.

"You can't! You cannot give up! This is my _son_ Jeremiah! My son! My only son! I will not let you give up on him! You need to save him; you need to save my baby!" Kagome had found herself against him, her tiny fists banging against his chest as she cried. Miroku stepped forward to assist but Jeremiah wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. Jeremiah had just witnessed the strongest woman he had even known shatter completely.

Her sobs echoed through the halls, and the onlookers grew quiet. Though Kagome and Shippou had not been wealthy or famous, the story of them had spread through the hospital. They were symbols of hope, symbols of strength that had inspired the patients and staff alike. Kagome's contagious laughter and Shippou's abundant energy had become so ingrained within Romaji that the news hit them all deeply.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You did not need to know Kagome and Shippou Higurashi personally to know that they did not have much money. Many times the staff had seen Kagome arriving in her waitressing uniform looking more haggard than many of their patients. Despite her exhaustion, her stress, or her sadness a smile never failed to grace her face when she passed someone in the hall. A kind hello would fall from her lips with the grace of a dancing snowflake on the wind. It had been his first Christmas there that Shippou and Kagome had earned their place within the hearts of the staff. Kagome had come dressed in the traditional garb of Japanese history, the beautiful kimono giving her an ethereal appearance. She had come with a wagon full of baked goods for the children, even special ones for those with the specific dietary needs. She had brought movies to watch and stories to read. The entire hospital had heard the sweet laughter of the children and the carols being sung. Many had come up to see what had the most heart wrenching ward so full of energy and life. And little Shippou, he had been only four years old at the time. His bare head had been decorated with a Santa hat, and his smile as contagious as his mother's laugh. His very best friend, Yui Adams wheeled him around in a wheelchair decorated with garland and bells. His squeals of delight were precious to all. The children danced around each other, wearing hats and necklaces of garland.

At the center of the joy, kneeling upon the ground was a woman who looked fresh out of her youth, her face flushed with her laughter, her lips parted in a dazzling smile. Her nose was scrunched as her bell-like laughter filled the air. It was this day that Romaji had changed for the better. Parents were comforted by her strength and kindness, and children were dazzled by her warmth and humor.

As the years drew on, Kagome and Shippou had become a foundation within the oncology ward, a persistent source of joy and happiness. Without them, the residents of the oncology ward felt as though their heart had been taken. The halls were quieter, each child gazing to the closed door that was always open; the door that had belonged to him, their fiery red headed friend.

None, however, stared at that door more than a small dark haired girl with sad chocolate eyes.

"Rin, hunny, everything is going to be alright." The motherly voice could not comfort the small girl, but she did give her aunt a small smile.

"Shippou was always there when Rin woke up." Big tears welled in the little girl's eyes. Kikyou sighed softly and opened her arms. Rin ran into the awaiting arms of her aunt, albeit rather awkwardly as the woman was a week away from giving birth.

"My sweet Rin, Sometimes things are just meant to happen, not matter how hard we wish otherwise."

"Daddy promised Rin that Shippou would get better."

"And I am sure your daddy is going to try very hard to make that happen. But Rin, sometimes it is in God's hands. Not even your daddy can overpower God."

"But Daddy promised Rin that Rin would get better too. Does that mean Rin will get sick like Shippou too?" Kikyou felt her sadness surge. Her hormones could not stop the onslaught of tears as they began to well in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Rin, please do not be sad. You're getting better; in fact your daddy said that the doctor things you may be well enough to go home soon."

"But why does Rin get to go home when Shippou doesn't." Kikyou could not hold the tears at bay, so instead she just held Rin tightly against her. They grew quiet as Kikyou rocked her back and forth, her hands rubbing her back.

"Mrs. Taisho, Miss Taisho." Kikyou pulled away at the new comer, dotting her eyes.

"Oh my! Toromaru!" Kikyou exclaimed. It had been quite some time since she had seen the flirtatious womanizer that Sesshomaru begrudgingly called his partner.

"Uncle Toro!" Rin cried out, a smile plastered upon her face. She leapt off her aunt's lap and into the arms of her father's friend.

"Oh Rin! Is that you? You look so much older!" She laughed at his words.

"Rin does not!" She giggled.

"You do too. I bet your pretty aunty thinks so."

"Auntie does Rin look old?" She called back to her aunt, who was struggling to get up. Toromaru quickly reached over to help the heavily pregnant woman up.

"Of course not Rin, but you do look _older_ than you did the last time I saw you." Toromaru clarified. "And, a little birdy told me that you were getting much better and may be going home soon!" He winked at her. Her face suddenly deflated.

"Yeah." She said quietly. Toromaru's cheery face froze and he cast a tentative look to Kikyou, who lifted her hand to her mouth as her eyes watered.

"Uh well, I uh…"

"Rin's friend Shippou is sick." Rin said softly. Toromaru's face scrunched, as if in memory.

"Kagome's son?" Rin nodded sadly.

"You know her Toro?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes, I met her a few weeks ago. She is a remarkable woman. She joined Sesshomaru and I for lunch, and gave us great insight to his new project, the family friendly restaurant. Hey Rin-cakes why don't you go get your Auntie some water?" The girl nodded before running off to find Mickey.

"Have you heard from Sesshomaru? Inuyasha called and told me to come keep Rin company because he needed to go help Sesshomaru with something." Kikyou asked of him.

"I have no idea. No one tells me anything."

"Maybe it's because you're always off skiing with that waitress!" Kikyou laughed.

"That may or may not be the case." He said with a wink. "How goes the oven?" Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"It's still cooking the baby. Not even so much as a contraction yet." He smiled at her. An odd silence passed between them. They took in their surroundings, watching the children of the ward go about their business. After a few minutes Toromaru finally spoke up.

"This place seems different since the last time I was here. Maybe it's just because Rin was sad, but this place just seems… so…" His face contorted as he tried to find a word.

"Everyone is sad. I guess that little boy was really special to this ward." Kikyou's voice waivered.

"Hey you, I have a strict no crying policy!" Toromaru said jokingly. She laughed lightly, blinking her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"I am sorry, gah I am so ready to be done with this whole pregnancy."

"Yes, I will not lie an emotional Kikyou is most definitely not a sight I will ever get used to." A sudden wail in the ward made them jump. Everyone turned to gaze down the hall, but the nurses had already flooded the room.

"Auntie!" Rin came running, her face frightened.

"Rin what is it?"

"Rin doesn't know." She said as she clung to her aunt's leg.

"Excuse me, nurse, what's going on?" Toromaru asked, flashing the nurse a charming grin. She blushed prettily before her sad look returned. She looked down at Rin sadly, then back up to the adults. In a hushed voice that waivered slightly.

"We just lost one of residents; a little boy." Kikyou's face froze; her mouth agape. Toromaru looked down at Rin, who appeared to not have heard.

"Oh god." Kikyou gasped. She controlled her breathing before smiling down at Rin. "Rin, why don't we go back to your room ok?" Her voice shook, but somehow she was able to stamp down the hormones and maintain a sense of normalcy.

"Oh man, I'll call Sesshomaru." Toromaru said. Kikyou nodded as she ushered Rin back to her room.

Toromaru rushed out to the main hall outside of the ward and flipped open his phone. He quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number. It went to voicemail and Toromaru cursed before hanging up and dialing again.

"Come on… come on Maru pick up the damn phone!"

"Why would I pick up the phone if I am here?" Toromaru jumped as Sesshomaru came up beside him, Inuyasha on his heels.

"Hey stupid, you look frantic. What's the matter? Your girl find out about the other girl your banging?" Inuyasha snickered. Toromaru did not even rise to the bait.

"Sesshomaru, I got some news." He said nervously, his face pale. Sesshomaru felt an odd weight on his heart.

"Spit it out, your making me all nervous with your jitteriness man. Have too many coffees?"

"Shut up man. Look I came to visit Rin and she told me about her sick friend. Sesshomaru…" Toromaru paused, the stress shining through on his features.

"Come on man, spit it out." Inuyasha began to get frustrated. He felt anxious and he was not sure why.

"Stuff it Inuyasha!" He snapped, surprising the man. Toromaru signed and rubbed his face. "Sesshomaru, the nurse said that the little boy died."

The words did not hit Sesshomaru at first, as though his mind was stubbornly deciding not to hear his words. Yet as they began to sink in, he felt as though he were suffocating.

"Rin." He said before taking off towards the ward.

"Sesshomaru!" Toromaru called out, but the man did not hear him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door flew open, his frantic eyes searching for his daughter.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyou said, her hand grasping her heart. "You startled me!"

"Daddy!" Rin leapt across the room, a large smile across her face. Sesshomaru shot Kikyou a questioning look, as if to ask if she knew.

"She doesn't know." Kikyou said quietly so Rin would not hear. The little girl wrapped her arms around her father and gave him a bright look.

"Rin sweetie, I want you to stay here with your Aunt Kikyou until I return, understood?" He said. Rin nodded with a smile.

"Of course Daddy, Rin will stay with Auntie. Auntie was going to help Rin brush her hair."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you, Kikyou." His voice had a slightly higher note, one that tore at his sister-in-law's heart. Though he tried to keep his face impassive for his daughter, she could see the fear in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile. He ducked out of the room in search of someone who could tell him the fate of the little boy he had come to care so much for, and that of his mother.

Sesshomaru raced through the halls of the hospital, uncaring of whether or not his pace was appropriate for such a place. He found his mind running onto different topics, such as was Shippou truly gone? What would happen now? What of Kagome? How would he tell Rin? The thought of his precious little girl losing a friend was unacceptable. That was not the only reason his heart ached, however. Sesshomaru was an honest man and he would not deny his feelings for the little boy and his mother. He loved them both. He did not know how it had happened so quickly for he had always heard love grew over time. He had hardly known Kagome and Shippou for but a few months, however they had somehow snuggled their way into his heart.

The little boy was how Sesshomaru would imagine a son to be, mischievous and witty with a soul as kind as his sweet Rin. Sesshomaru knew what Shippou had meant when he had given him that drawing of them fishing together. He had seen the spark in the boy's eye, the eagerness to be accepted by him. In that moment, he had felt a sense of pride that the boy would desire him as a fatherly figure, but now Sesshomaru was ashamed. Ashamed that he had been unable to help the boy as he promised he would. This feeling only intensified as the thought that perhaps he would be unable to help Rin as well. The sense of failure was an uncomfortable one, and it burned through him like fire. He felt himself choke on the odd feeling.

"Kagome!" His voice must have sounded slightly frantic because she whirled around to face him, her eyes wide.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear?" She stuttered, her teary eyes catching his.

"I heard…" His paused as he came to stand in front of her, as though he had not just sprinted through the halls to find her. Her face grew sad and her hands came up to hug herself.

"It is so horrible. He was so young!" She sobbed, her puffy eyes spilling with tears. Sesshomaru felt his heart sink. He reached over and pulled her into his arms and she cried softly against his chest. His throat was oddly thick as she shook against him.

"I…" She looked up at him, her hand lifting to graze his cheek gently.

"You had a special bond with him didn't you? He was such a sweet boy. It is so hard when they are so young, it's just…" Sesshomaru's brows furrowed his confusion evident on his face. She sounded sad, but nowhere near as sad she should have been. He looked around him, his eyes finally landing upon the lone form of a small red haired child within an enclosed room.

He was alive? The torrent of emotion that swirled within him was so confusing that he found he could not process it. Then, realization hit him. It was not Shippou that had passed away, but little Haru. Sesshomaru felt torn between being relieved that it had not been Shippou, or sad that it had been the youngest child in the ward. The relief only stirred an intense feeling of guilt. How could he be so relieved when he was still so sad? The boy had only been three; he had hardly begun his life. His golden gaze shifted up to the window where the small red haired boy rested. Despite the great sadness at Haru's passing, seeing the small boy alive brought a peace to his soul.

"Kagome!" The excited shout startled the two, and Jeremiah came rushing out. Kagome pulled away, her confusion evident on her face. Sesshomaru saw Josuke exit the same room and come to stand beside Jeremiah, a grin on his face.

"A donor! Kagome we found a donor! A perfect match!" Kagome's brows furrowed.

"But Jeremiah, the only perfect match was… but he… oh god… he agreed?" Her voice was filled with confusion, then disbelief. Jeremiah smiled at her, a joyous light glistening in his gaze.

"He recanted his denial and agreed to do the bone marrow transfusion! This gentleman right here came to give me the signed agreement form. He cannot go back, this agreement is airtight." He motioned to Josuke who gave a low bow. His aloof face suddenly grew shocked as the tiny woman catapulted into his arms, her sweet lips placed upon his check and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I have no idea who you are but thank you! You are forever in my heart!" The words came out in a rush, her heartfelt emotion searing a bit of the ice around his heart.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Higurashi." He said gently, casting a quick glance to Sesshomaru. She pulled away from the handsome dark haired man, the tears leaking down her flushed cheeks. She smiled to Jeremiah, the pure emotions shining in her eyes having a powerful impact on all those present. She clapped her hands over her face.

"Thank you god, thank you. Oh Shippou! Oh god! I can't…." Her voice quivered with the flood of emotion surging through her. Her son, he was going to get his treatment! She could not even put into words the pure relief that she felt. She felt lighter than she had in years, and for the first time in a long time she felt a wave of hope fill her soul.

"He is going to be okay." She whispered softly. "When can we do this Jeremiah?"

"Once the infection is gone, we can begin the prep. I will confirm with Dr. Yagashi to set this in motion. This is wonderful news Kagome. Shippou's chances just tripled." He clapped his hand upon her shoulder. She turned to Sesshomaru, her silent watcher. Her face melted into the most beautiful smile she had ever graced him with. She moved at first slowly, before large steps and leaping up. His arms reflexively reached out to catch her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her knees bending and lifting into the air as she half cried, half laughed. Sesshomaru could not help the mild surprise from showing on his face. His surprise was only further escalated when her lips found his in a passionate kiss, one hand coming to cup his cheek gently. His eyes widened briefly before closing as he let the feelings erupt within him. His arms tightened around her, holding her tightly against him. Her lips blossomed into a smile, and Sesshomaru found his own lips mirroring her movements. A light blush tinged her cheeks. Her feet hit the ground once more, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"You kept your promise, Sesshomaru. Thank you." He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"This Sesshomaru never breaks his promises." She smiled against his chest. She let her eyes wander to the sleeping form of her son within the ICU. Her dark lashes fluttered closed and hope filled her.

"_Soon Shippou, everything will be better and we can finally go home."_ She thought to herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He tried to open his eyes, but sight would not greet him easily. A fog too thick to peer into danced through his vision, causing his head to pound as he tried to focus. A familiar voice resounded in his head, his hearing seeming to work better than his vision. However despite the fact that he could hear her warm voice, he could not make out her words. A blur swayed in front of him, and the comforting scent of his mother's perfume tickled his senses.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words could come out. His body felt weak and entirely too heavy. It was as though his brain was not following his commands, and he could not understand why. If he had not felt so hazy, he probably would have felt the stirrings of panic set in. However his foggy mind simply accepted his handicap before weaving in and out of consciousness. Pain nibbled at the edges of his senses, and somewhere amidst the fog he was glad he was unable to comprehend and feel much, for if he could he knew that pain would overpower him. Was he dying? He vaguely felt the oddest sensation of movement, and flashes of lights overhead. What was going on? Where was he going?

The sensation of movement continued for many minutes, or was it only seconds? He was not sure. Her comforting scent, her kind voice, and her warm presence had long since disappeared, and he found fear curling within him. Was this the end? Was it over? Though he was a child, he had thought he had come to terms with the fact he was going to die, but here and now he realized he was not. He tried to call out, to tell God he was not ready, that he did not want to die. Once again, however, his voice failed him and no sound came out. He could not feel the wetness of his tears slip down his face. Hope was gone. He was going to die, and he had not even been able to say goodbye to his mother. Like his mother had before him, Shippou's strength gave out and his mind crumbled from grief. His world faded to darkness as he lost consciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time has a way of blurring through events of our darkest hour. Perhaps it is time's way of easing the pain of our heartache, or perhaps it is our very own minds attempting to keep us sane during these cruel times. No matter the way, the blur of pain can drag on for hours, days, perhaps even years. Kagome could not tell you how long she sat by his side, her eyes never leaving his prone form. She had long since lost her job, so she had no reason to leave. The days had ticked by, and they said his bone marrow transplant was a success; however his body had yet to recover. His vitals were still weak, and his body still unresponsive. He simply lay there, the beeping of the monitor the only proof that he still lived.

Kagome's skin had grown pale, her eyes so bloodshot that she seemed almost evil. Her hair was partially tied back, some pieces too short to reach her hair tie. Despite her somber appearance, her smile was genuine and warm. Though Shippou lay unconscious for many days he was not getting worse. His tests showed that the treatment had been successful, and now it was simply up to Shippou to come out of this.

A knock sounded at the door and Kagome turned briefly to catch Sesshomaru's gaze. She smiled at him, motioning for him to enter. He opened the door, a young girl standing by his legs.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said warmly as she out her hand. Rin tentatively approached, her eyes resting sadly on Shippou.

"Hi Kagome, is Shippou better yet?" Rin asked as she sat beside Kagome. Kagome leaned back, clasping Rin's hand.

"The Doctors say that it's all up to him now. His body is very weak right now so his body is having trouble waking up." She explained as delicately as she could.

"Rin thinks he will wake up. Rin knows Shippou doesn't like to be asleep a long time." She said with confidence. Kagome only smiled at the girl.

"So your daddy tells me that you are going home today. You must be very excited." Kagome said as though it were a precious secret. Rin gave a halfhearted smile.

"Rin doesn't want to go home yet. Rin wants to stay until Shippou can go home too." Kagome inwardly flinched, but she understood the girl's worries. She herself had not yet been back to her apartment since before Shippou's procedure.

Thoughts of his procedure brought back uncomfortable memories. It had been with mixed emotions that she had first laid eyes upon Shippou's father, a man she helped send to prison for twenty five years. The hatred that had burned in his eyes had been almost frightening, however shockingly it had not been directed to her. It had been directed at Sesshomaru, who only grunted and returned the icy glare.

"I should thank him." She had whispered, but Sesshomaru had scoffed.

"Hn. You will do no such thing." Kagome had smiled and clasped his hand.

"Then I will thank you." She had said before she lifted up and gently placed her lips upon his cheek.

Kagome shook her head, as if to rid herself of the thoughts. She turned her attention back to Rin, lifting her hand to run it through the shiny black hair of her wig, hair that once was hers.

"Rin, you know very well that Shippou would want you to go home. He would be very proud to know that his best friend Rin had been so strong, strong enough to overcome this and strong enough to move on with the rest of her life."

"Shippou is too, isn't he?" She asked, her eyes bearing in to Kagome's. Kagome's eyes began to moisten.

"Well, of course he is. But sometimes strength just is not enough. Shippou is going to do his very best, and soon he will wake up and he and I can come visit you _outside_ of the hospital."

"Indeed Rin, I promised Shippou that we would go fishing. And what does Daddy always say?" He asked her as he knelt beside her chair.

"This Sesshomaru never lies." She repeated, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Correct." He leaned up and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Yes! We need to go fishing. I bet Shippou would love to hear that. Why don't you go tell him about how you want to go fishing with him? The doctors said he can hear everything we say, even if he can't let us know that he can." Kagome said gently. Rin's face lit up and she jumped to her feet. Sesshomaru sat in the chair beside her.

"Can he really?" He asked her. Kagome shrugged.

"They said yes, but who really knows?"

"Has his condition improved at all?" Kagome's lips pursed at his question.

"It is hard to say. They did a test result, and it looks like the treatment was a success. The test results are showing a rapid decrease in the number of blast cells. On paper, he should do well. However we won't really know until he wakes up." She leaned against his shoulder.

"Then I pray he wakes up with good news." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Rin sat upon the bed, her hands clutching the small stuffed fox that Shippou had left in her care. She looked at the sleeping face of her friend, her small lips beginning to frown.

"Hello Shippou. Your mommy said that you could hear everything Rin says. Rin is not sure, but you said that your mommy never lies so Rin wanted to talk to you. Shippou, Rin thinks that you should get better really fast. Daddy said he was going to take us fishing, but you have to be _really _better in order to go fishing. I think Rin's daddy wants to be your daddy too. He really likes your mommy, and he gives her kisses and stuff too. Rin really wants that because them your mommy would be my mommy too. And also, then you can be more than just Rin's best friend, but Rin's brother too. Rin thinks you would like that too." She paused for a moment, nibbling her lower lip. "Shippou, Rin is going home today. Kagome said that you would be happy for me and Rin hopes that is true. Rin is really sad to go home though because Rin wants to stay here with you. But Daddy said that you would get better really soon, and then you could come visit daddy and Rin. So please, Shippou, Rin… I really want you to get better." She said the last sentence with a slight quiver to her voice. She lifted the small stuffed fox and kissed it on the nose. She then placed the small stuffed fox onto the bed beside Shippou. "Bye bye, Shippou. Kitsune will keep you safe." She said, talking about the little fox. She crawled off the bed before running to her father, throwing her arms around him.

"I want to go home daddy." She cried softly. Sesshomaru sent Kagome an apologetic look before standing and leaving the room, attempting to soothe his daughter's hurt. Kagome watched them leave before turning back to her son. She scooted her chair closer, her hand grasping his softly. She felt the tears fall once again.

"I promise Shippou, if you come back to me I swear I will give you all the ice cream and pocky you want." She whispered through her tears, a few hiccups interrupting her words. With a sniffle, she laid her head down upon the bed and let her grief lull her away to sleep.

Hours passed, and Kagome slept on. The nurses let her be, knowing how exhausted the woman must be after her constant vigilance. They came and went silently so as not to disturb her.

After some time, a small tug on her hair finally roused her from her slumber. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes, surprised that she had fallen asleep. She looked up expecting to see a nurse. Instead, her blue eyes clashed with sleepy green ones. Her body surged with joy and she leapt to her feet.

"Shippou!" She cried, her hands lifting to cradle his face.

"Mom." He said weakly, his voice scratchy and hoarse. She gave a slight laugh, her joy bubbling over her control.

"Oh thank god, you came back to me." She whispered repeatedly. "You came back; you came back to me… oh my Shippou you came back." She lathered kisses upon his face and hands as he smiled at her. Even as nurses and doctors entered to check on him, she kept a tight hold on his hand, the two sharing a moment unlike any other. In that moment, a boy's prayer to see his mother and a mother's prayer for her son to come back were granted. Never had two hearts been filled with so much love, and joy. Their happiness spread to the others, their love more contagious than a cold, and it reinvigorated the hospital that had been so down since the passing of Haru. With Kagome's bell like laughter and Shippou's mischievous smile, the staff and patients of Romaji began to heal once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on!" Came the loud voice of a child, thick with excitement. "I am already so far up ahead!" The child called again.

"Don't you go too far or you're going to get in trouble!" Shouted another child, this time a young girl. She had short black hair that fell about her face, held back by a pink headband.

"Hn, not so far now." The smooth masculine voice elicited a squeal from the first child, a little boy with wild red hair in a ponytail.

"Mom! No he got me!" The boy cried as the silver haired man lifted him into the air.

"That's what you get for running ahead!" A laughing woman said as she came upon them, holding the hand of the little black haired girl. The mischievous red headed boy shared a dangerous look with the handsome silver haired man. The little girl giggled, for she knew those looks very well.

"No! Don't even think about it!" The woman warned as she began to back away, a smile gracing her lips. The two took off in a bolt, the woman hurrying to escape.

"Let's get her Rin!" Shippou called out as they chased after her. The little girl squealed with delight and joined in on the fun.

Kagome ran with vigor, her face filled with excitement as she ran through the trees. She cast a look behind her, catching sight of the two children racing after her as fast as she could. However, there was no sign of Sesshomaru.

Two strong pairs of arms suddenly wrapped around her and she screamed in surprise. He lifted her easily, twirling her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs lifting at the knee.

"Thought you could escape me?" He teased. She smiled at him before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"Never," She whispered against said lips.

"Eww gross!" Shippou called as he came to stand beside his mother. Rin giggled and kissed Shippou on the cheek, making the little boy blush brilliantly.

"I think it's time we show them the surprise, what do you think Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded before pulled away and moving aside a batch of leaves. Behind them was the bank of the river where four fishing poles lay upon the ground.

"Are you guys ready to go fishing?" He said to them. Shippou's face lit up in a brilliant smile, his eyes wide. He began to jump up and down, his hands clapping in excitement.

"Aww man really? Mom! He is taking us fishing! Can you believe it?" Kagome laughed at the pure joy in her son's face.

"Really? You really want to take me fishing?" Shippou reiterated, stressing the word fishing in hopes of getting his point across. He placed his hand on Shippou's shoulder, a look of pride crossing his face.

"I do, Shippou." Kagome smiled, her eyes tearing up again.

"Ugh mom! It's just fishing. You're such a baby!" Shippou rolled his eyes at his mother. "I am going to go pick out my fishing rod!" Shippou raced off towards them with Rin close on his heels. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho." She said quietly to him, her blue eyes locked with his golden one. His lips turned to a smirk.

"I can think of better ways to thank me." He whispered huskily. Kagome grinned and leaned up for a kiss.

Life was good.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**The End.**_

Thank you for reading **Keeping Faith. **_Please note, Shippou's story is based on a true story and is dedicated to a little boy named Kyle who will be going home for the first time in four years on January 9th, 2012. After a long fight with Leukemia, he has finally been declared cancer free._ Please keep the children and families suffering from this condition in your hearts not just in the holiday season, but all year round.

_Love,_

Caleesci


End file.
